Last of her Kind!
by XzCrimsonTearszX
Summary: Kagome found someone she could trust with her biggest secret, her ability to go to Fuedal Japan. Melody was a troubled girl, but her troubles only increased when she went through the Well with Kagome. Now she's Sesshomaru's pet! I don't own Inuyasha! Oc/S
1. Kidnapped

OK, here it is the first re done Last of her kind! Now the beginning changed a lot I'm not sure how the rest will change, but let's face it, this needed to be done! Also Sesshomaru isn't really in the first Chapter but he's in the next one. Also I don't own the Inuyasha stuff just my character and ideas.

Melody was new to Japan; she was sent her by her stepfather in hopes that she might disappear off the face of the Earth. He stepfather hated her, in his eyes she could only do wrong. But who could blame him, in front of him that's all she ever did, her real father died when she was ten. She was real close to him, He chose the name Melody for her, and he used to tell her that when she smiled angels sang. When her mother remarried some rich guy only months after her father past away, Melody became bitter. She was no longer a carefree smiling little girl. She started acting up, getting herself kicked out of many different schools, joining gangs and getting into street fights. She was the definition of rebel. Finally her stepfather decided to send her away, people say the Japanese are more strict when it comes to schooling, so that's where he sent here. Melody sat on the curb and sighed.

"This is stupid." She heard yelling from down the long driveway that lay behind her. She took a flat glance backwards and noticed a girl in an ugly green uniform running towards her. The leggy girl ran right past her before freezing in mid run. She slowly put her leg down and turned. She stomped right up to Melody and placed her hands on her hips.

"You should be at school!" Melody thought her motherly tone was annoying. She squinted as she glances up at the girl.

"Yeah and your point is, you're not at school either." Her voice was smooth and mellow; the tone was low and slow.

"Well I was going to go!" She screeched, and Melody winced at the pitch of the girl's voice.

"Why, the day is almost over, by the time you get there, you'll be able to attend one class."

"Is it really that late?" The girl stood slightly dumbfounded, Melody took out her cell phone and flashed the time n the girl's direction. Her face sort of looked like a fish for a while before her temper started to rise. "Why that stupid dog, he was supposed to have me back hours ago!" The girl looked as though she would kill someone.

"Easy killer."

"My name isn't killer, it's Kagome." She had a pout placed firmly on her face.

"Well 'Kagome' what's the big deal about missing one day?" If Melody could she'd just drop out, but then that would just be asking for a visit from her stepfather, so she didn't really see why it was a big deal to this girl.

"I've missed way more than one day, and I can't figure out my homework!" Melody didn't know why but she felt compelled to help this leggy girl.

"Let me see it." She held out her hand for the homework, but she didn't receive it.

"Why would I ask for help with my homework from someone who skips class!" Kagome yelled.

"What are you 13, 14?" She asked Kagome.

"I'm 15 thank you very much!" Kagome screeched again, and Melody didn't know how much more she could handle of it.

"Shut up for a minute." Kagome quickly snapped her mouth shut and let her continue. "My point is, I'm 17 so I've already done what you're doing." Kagome made yet another fish face before plopping down next to Melody. After about an hour Kagome's homework was all done and she was very pleased.

"So where do you live?" She asked her newfound friend.

"Just up the rode." Melody pointed to a little house that was on top of a hill just up the rode from where they sat.

"So are you going to school tomorrow?" Kagome's eyes were pleading.

"Yeah I guess." To be honest she didn't really plan on going to school, not without a phone call from her so called mother telling her if she didn't go her stepfather would come. But since Kagome pleaded so nicely she thought she could stomach through one day.

"Great we can walk together!" Melody nodded before standing. "I'll meet you here at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow ok?" With a smile still plastered on her face Kagome walked up her drive way and left Melody to walk home alone as the light start to fade into the distance. The next morning melody highly considered ditching school again but she found herself in front of Kagome's driveway ready to go to school. In fact that happened all week. On Friday as the pair walked home, one with her school uniform on and the other in a hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans Kagome decided to tell Melody her most trusted secret, about the well and Feudal Japan. Kagome explained the whole thing and soon they were standing in front of the bone eaters well.

"So let me get this straight, you go down this well, that takes you back in time, where demons live and they all want these jewel shards."

"That's right." Melody looked down at the little purple shard in her hand, she didn't see anything special about it.

"So how does this work?" she asked starring down the dark well.

"You just jump in, Shippo and Kiarra are waiting for me on the other side."

"So just jump down, like this?" Melody jumped into the well half expecting to land on the bottom in a bloody heap. But no such thing happened; she felt as if she was flying or floating down, and then she was set softly on the ground and soon after Kagome appeared next to her. "Wow, that was pretty cool."

"You think that was cool, wait until you climb up!" Kagome didn't need to say much more before Melody was climbing up the ladder; the sun started stinging her eyes so she put her hood up.

"I think I heard the wench's voice from over here!" She heard a voice yell as she was almost to the top.

"Melody get down!" Kagome whispered, but it was too late. Arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her out of the well.

"Gotcha!" Another voice yelled, she was tossed over someone's shoulder and carried away. Melody knew she should be struggling, but something in her brain just wasn't clicking. She seemed to absorb what was going on when she was dropped to the ground. Her hood fell off as she hit the ground and her golden locks came tumbling out, falling into her face.

"Hey that's not Inuyasha's wench!' An annoyed voice screamed from behind her. "But look at her hair it's so cute!"

"I've never seen her before." Melody could hear many voices behind her, but her eyes were glued on the man in front of her. He was around her age maybe older, he was tall and handsome, he had bright blue eyes, and long black hair that was braided. Over his shoulder was a huge sword; she was amazed by his strength. He was currently looking down at her with shocked eyes.

"How did we grab the wrong girl?" He asked dumbfounded and he dropped his sword before leaning down. "Where is Inuyasha's wench?" Melody blinked twice, what should she say? She had no clue who Inuyasha was much less his wench.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, the guy with the little dog ears and silver hair!" He explained.

"I don't know anyone like that." She said truthfully.

"This is just great, we got a wench that's worthless!" the man in front of her threw up his hands in frustration and quickly started pacing.

"So what do we do with her?" asked Renkotsu.

"How about you let me go." Melody mumbled to herself.

"Can we keep her?" Jakotsu piped in apparently not hearing her comment.

"We don't have the time to take care of her Jakotsu…" Bankotsu answered, his friend pouted for a moment before brightening right back up.

"So who gets to kill her?" Melody's eyes widened several more degrees, first she was going to be some kind of toy now they were just going to kill her, and she'd never seen someone change their minds so fast.

" We'll draw for it, but first we need to wait for Suikotsu." As if on queue Suikotsu walked through some bushes holding a squirming little girl. Tears were streaming down the poor thing's face, it reminded Melody of a waterfall. "Ah good, you're back, just throw the girl over there with the other one." Just like that the child was thrown into Melody's lap, but the little girl didn't object she clung to her for safety, though Melody wasn't sure she would do much good.

"Did you get kidnapped like Rin?" The girl's voice was soft and innocent. It was the kind of voice that would make a person go awe…

"Yeah I was." Melody didn't even have time to pout in her own despair, a loud and annoying voice was singing.

"Yay, now we have two people to kill!" Jakotsu was frolicking about with joy.

"We still need Inuyasha's wench Jakotsu." Renkotsu scoffed at his immoral brother. There was clearly some friction between those two; even a new comer like Melody noticed it.

"I get to see my beloved Inuyasha, even better!" After the one called Jakotsu started prancing once more, Melody wondered how stable these people were. Rin however, did not seem concerned, she was fast asleep on her lap.

"Well at least one of us isn't worried." She couldn't blame the girl for being tired, being kidnapped was a huge ordeal to go through. She soon found herself feeling overwhelmed. Before she knew it the drowsy feeling had snuck up on her, her head drooped, her eyes closed and she was fast asleep. Melody woke up, feeling her body in motion; the little girl was still in her lap and still asleep. As she looked around she observed that she was riding on the metal tank man, the leader of the group was also riding, but the others were walking along side them. Looking to the sky Melody noticed it was later in the day, probably around 8 o'clock, but without some sort of clock she couldn't be sure. Melody would have continued musing were it not for the sudden halt of the metal man. When she looked to see why, she saw the most gorgeous man in their path.


	2. Cat ears and a tail?

My next chapter and yes Sesshomaru is in it. Review and Message! This one is very short but I didn't want to stretch it, anymore info or battle and I felt that the chapter would be overloading so I kept it this short.

* Oni-petto: means demon pet in Japanese, well I actually used a translater to make it up just for this story.

Melody felt as though she had strayed into a wonderful dream. The man in front of them was a masterpiece. He wore a white kimono with a red flower design at the end of each sleeves and over the shoulder, his obi was gold and blue tie elegantly around his waist. But Melody hardly noticed his clothes; the rest of him was far more entrancing. Like his long flowing silver hair, his tall frame, his pointed ears, and so much more. Anything that incredible couldn't be human, not to mention the strange markings on his face. He had magenta streaks, a pair of them on each cheek as well was on his wrist, and also he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Despite everything it was his eyes that held her attention, they were like liquid gold starring into her soul.

"Well if it isn't Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands." There was a sneer in Bankotsu's voice. "Suikotsu grab the little brat." Melody suddenly gasped, she hadn't known she had been holding her breath until Suikotsu started for them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Little Rin screamed as Suikotsu grabbed for her. Sesshomaru looked as though he was going to make a move towards her but Banryu came hurtling towards him. Melody felt Suikotsu trying to rip Rin from her arms; she closed her eyes and thrust out her leg. She was rewarded with a groan; she peeked out of one eye. Lying before her hunched over in pain was Suikotsu. Melody wasted no time in jumping from the metal monster and sprinting away with Rin in her arms.

"Oi, Suikotsu can't you handle that wench and brat?" Renkotsu hollered from the battle. It was four against one, and the majestic lord seemed to be having a slight problem.

"Renkotsu help him!" Bankotsu roared as his sword met the lord's. Renkotsu growled, but moved to help his brother, who was still hunched over holding himself. He took a swig from his jug and sent a blazing fire at the pair of escaping girls. Melody gasped as a wall of fire appeared in front of them, blocking their path. Rin screamed as more flames were sent their way.

"Hey don't fry the wench's hair, I still wanna play with it! Melody could hear the Band of seven yelling to one another as well as the clanging of swords and the roar of the fire. But she paid no attention to any of it; she was too worried about getting out of there. Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when she was thrown to the ground. Ginkotsu had sent a blast their way, and the force tossed Rin away from her.

"Hurry up and kill the little brat!" She heard the leader yelling at one of them, but she couldn't see around her, she struggled but managed to get into a sitting position. That was until a great weight was put on her back and pushed her back down. She looked over her should and saw Renkotsu was holding her down.

"Now be a good girl and sit tight while Suikotsu kills that brat." He whispered evilly before pushing her further down, holding her arms down in front of her. She watched helpless as Suikotsu slowly made his way over to the unconscious Rin. Her eyes flickered over to the battled, it seemed that Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu were simply trying to keep the Lord busy. Melody cursed; if Rin was going to live she would have to be the one to save her. She bit down hard on Renkotsu's hand until she tasted blood in her mouth. He roared out a scream and jumped off of her clutching his hand. Melody wasted no time in bolting for Rin, and throwing her body over the child just as Suikotsu struck. A white-hot searing pain ripped through her back. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

"Leave the damn wench and brat, let's get out of here!" Melody could hear the rustling of their retreat, but the pain in her back was blurring her vision. Rin crawled out from under Melody completely unharmed.

"Oh no, lady are you alright, Lord Sesshomaru help!" She could feel Rin shaking her but she didn't have the strength to answer. Melody felt the comforting darkness calling to her, telling her it would release her of the pain. She welcomed the darkness and embraced its warmth, closing her eyes slowly. Melody's breathing stopped and her heart shut down…

Rin shook the girl furiously trying to wake her. Sesshomaru knew it was useless, the human had surcome to her wounds, and she was dead. 'Good' He thought. 'One less disgusting human in the world.' Just then Tenseiga rattled and shook in her sheath. It was glowing a bright green, begging to be unleashed. "You wish to save this human Tenseiga?" The sword rattled in response. Sesshomaru drew the sword and walked over to the girl. He could see the minions of the underworld surrounding her trying to take her away. With a swipe of Tenseiga the minions dissolved and the human gasped as her lungs filled with air once more. "Come Rin." He sheathed his sword and started walking away.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what about the pretty lady who saved Rin?" Sesshomaru mentally cringed, of course now Rin would worry over her. If he wasn't against emotions he would have groaned. He walked back over to the still unconscious girl. An elegant eyebrow went up, her wounds were still present, though they should've dissolved with the minions. A small glow started to surround her wounds. Sesshomaru stood there awe struck as the wounds turned to scars and began morphing into a flame shaped one settling itself in the middle of her back. He was amazed still further as a blonde tail and cat ears started to form on the girl.

"An Oni-petto*, they haven't been around in about 1,000 years." Sesshomaru hoisted the girl over his should and called to Rin once more. "Perhaps this girl will be useful after all."


	3. Lemon, you've been warned!

Melody woke up feeling very sore; she welcomed the smooth feeling of silk beneath her. 'Wait silk, I don't own silk sheets.' She glanced down she was on a huge silk pillow. She raised her head to allow her eyes to explore the room she was in. Melody had never seen such a room and she was from a very wealthy family. The room was massive! The walls seem to be made out of marble, a swirl of gray and silver. The ceiling was very high with a crystal chandelier hanging from it. The pillow she was placed on was at the foot of the largest bed she had ever seen. 'Whose bedroom am I in?' Her tail wrapped around her body as she mused over the thought. Then she froze. 'Tail!' She looked sown at her tail. Her wide eyes wildly looked around the room for a mirror. Finding one, she nearly tripped over herself sprinting to it. To her horror not only did she have a tail, but cat ears too. A scream erupted from her throat; she hastily raced back over to the pillow and curled up under the blankets. Moments later the door burst open. Melody curiously peeked her head out to see who was there. Amber eyes of the demon lord starred back at her.

"Why did you scream?" It was the first time she had heard him speak. It was entrancing to say the least. Deep, cold, and seductive.

"I have a tail and cat ears…" She whimpered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, had that been the reason for such a loud scream. Although she was a normal human before he cut her through with Tenseiga, perhaps she was confused.

"I have a theory as to why, but if you want to hear it you must come out." Sesshomaru almost chuckled when he saw her pout. Never the less she crawled out, and sat down. "You must hold all of your questions until the end." He waited until she nodded showing she understood before he continued. "Demons have great 'desires', but the urge to breed, or mate can greatly out way common sense, thus many demons would have a mate they didn't want. If demons took humans, most of the time the human wouldn't survive. Long ago aristocratic demons thought of a way to stop this problem. They decided to invent their own kind of demon, the Oni-petto, more like a pet because they weren't as strong as normal demons. Which is exactly what they wanted, something to amuse themselves with until they found the right mate. Basically they were humans with animal characteristics. However, every once in a while one would be born with awesome powers, and if a female would be impregnated, a pure blood would always come out."

"And how do know I am one?"

"All Oni-petto bare the same mark, a flame like scar in the middle the back. I believe you have an ancient blood line of Oni-petto and when I revived you with Tenseiga with it awakened that lineage." Melody didn't know what to say. She was some kind of demon pet?

"Well thank you for saving me, but do you think I can leave now?" She was happy she finally safe, and could return to Kagome and-."

"No." His simple answer halted all of her thoughts that were swimming through her head.

"What?"

"I cannot allow an Oni-petto to slip through my fingers so easily."

"I don't understand?" He walked over to her and leaned down, his lips were centimeters away from her own.

"You are now mine!" Melody couldn't move away fast enough, and in the end it still didn't work. Sesshomaru had her pinned underneath him in seconds.

"Wha- what are you gonna do to me?" Her whole body was shaking, where was her spirit, why couldn't she stand up to him?

"Nothing you won't enjoy, but first…" he growled and flipped her onto her stomach. "Now hold still, this will be painful." Before Melody knew what was happening, his fangs were piercing her skin. The pain was almost as bad as Suikotsu's steel claws ripping through her back. And just as it came the pain was gone it was replaced by his warm, smooth tongue.

"W- Wha- What was that for?" Melody mentally cursed, she couldn't seem to get control of her emotions. He was terrifying to her, his whole being screamed dominance, and her body was submitting without her consent.

"I injected my poison into your scar so it will recognize me as your master." He turned her over once more so that she was now facing him. 'Pause, Freeze, don't move, back the truck up!' There was no way Melody was going to do any of what he was implying. 'Does he just expect me to lay back while he…' She gasped as lips made contact with her neck. His tongue twirled around one specific area making all of those defiant thoughts wash away. Her new claws dug into the mattress below her. Sesshomaru's hands traveled up her back to the exposed flesh. He took the tattered remains of her shirt and ripped it to shreds. She gasped at the sudden rush of cold air. Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction. Eager to relieve himself, he removed her pants to reveal dark lace panties that matched her bra. Again he growled and his hands went to her underwear. A small hand placed itself on top of his.

"Please don't." Her whimpering voice was almost too much for him.

"You will not deny me." His lips met hers in a demanding passion while he held her close. The heat of their bodies was tremendous Melody was having trouble focusing. He was making things stir inside her that she didn't understand.

He slipped a finger inside her throbbing heat and she let a moan. Melody arched towards him begging for more. He obliged by slipping in a second finger. Sesshomaru groaned, she was a virgin and very tight, he couldn't believe his luck, she was perfect. He quickly removed his clothes with his other hand. It was times like these that he was very glad that his other arm had grown back. He started trailing his lips down towards her mound. He grinned as her moans increased. She shuddered as his tongue lapped at her juices. Sesshomaru grinned again she was ready.

Melody whimpered in protest as he removed both his tongue and fingers from their positions. He placed both hands on her outer thighs and lifted her up. He moved so his hard shaft was placed at her dripping wet opening. Melody held her breath as he slowly entered her. The pain was intense and she was very thankful that he didn't start moving right away. His lips quickly found hers and locked them into a fiery kiss it left her breathless. Then pure ecstasy enveloped her, as he started moving inside her.

The night seemed endless to them both. Melody could hardly believe one person could give her so much pleasure. By the time they were done either one of them could move. Sesshomaru pulled her close and quickly fell asleep. Melody on the other hand could not sleep. She lay there staring at the ceiling wide eyed.

"What have I just done?" Tears rolled freely down the once rebellious teens face.


	4. The Lost Necklace

The next morning Melody awoke to a very chiseled chest. 'What the?' She was very confused until… "Oh my god!" She gasped out. The hand around her waist tightened. Flash backs from the night before came thundering back to her. She was now half cat half human or an Oni-petto as Sesshomaru called it. But to top it all off she had lost her virginity to a demon lord. She remembered how she cried herself to sleep and how he had injected poison into her so her scar recognized him as her master. The door opened freezing all depressing thoughts as she was suddenly very curious. Melody popped her head up to see an ugly looking toad thing walk her way.

"Good morning Milord!" The thing looked entirely too happy to see the demon lord. He4 was practically ogling him.

"I need the room that connects to mine prepared for my new pet." Melody's ear twitched at the reference to her. She couldn't help but feel a little angered being called a pet. But then again with her ears and tail she couldn't blame them, she looked like a pet.

"Right away Milord!" Melody was filled with slight joy as she watched the wretched thing scurry out of the room. She began to make her way to the general direction she remembered her clothes being tossed.

"Oh no!" She cried.

"Why are you distressed?" Asked Sesshomaru. He must not have realized what a loaded question that was. There was only about a million reasons why. She decided not to push her luck.

"My Clothes are ruined." She pouted for more effect. He moved next to her and observed the articles of clothing from over her shoulder. They were indeed ruined.

"I will have someone take your measurements and make you some clothing." She nodded and watched sadly as he was able to dress. The only thing that wasn't ruined was her undergarments. She was thankful she could at least wear that. Once Sesshomaru was finished he turned toward the door. "Stay here." He commanded without even a glance back. After he was gone she started to move to her remaining clothing and dress. Just as she finished the door burst open. Melody squealed and grabbed a blanket tightly clamping it to her body.

"Oh you are just darling! An old lady gushed. Melody ears perked up at her. The lady was carrying garments and sewing supplies. "Well don't be shy, let's make you some clothes shall we?" Melody nodded and stepped forward. The woman went to work straight away. It was amazing how fast she worked. She had four articles of clothing done in no time. "Alright dearie, I'll make some others later, but for right now I think this is good enough." Melody nodded and picked up one of the garments. For a kimono it seemed awfully short. Like the fake kimonos so see at Halloween time, the little geisha kimonos. Melody frowned, that's what she was now wasn't it. A little toy to some demon lord, only she didn't get paid. In a matter of hours her life was completely flipped upside down. There was no way to go back to her old life, not with her tail flickering from side to side. It wasn't like her life was anything amazing to begin with, though if she got another chance to lead a different life; it was pretty unfair that she got to say in it. With a sigh Melody dressed in one of the garments. It was a silver color with a light blue trim and obi.

"Pretty lady!" A squeal erupted throughout the room. Melody's ear perked as she glanced at the door, where little Rin stood smiling happily. She rushed forward and embraced the older girl. "Rin is so happy you're ok!" Melody couldn't help but smile and return the hug. "Look at your pretty tail and ears!" Melody sighed she would rather not think about her new features.

"Rin you shouldn't be here." Melody felt her body tremble and her ears flatten as if she was the one in trouble. She was confused as to why; after all he hadn't even paid her any attention yet.

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin is visiting the pretty lady." Rin however didn't sense the danger how the demon's disapproving glances.

"You should be in your lessons."

"But Rin wants to play with the pretty lady!"

"No Rin." It was strange to hear his voice portrayed in such a gentle manner. A voice like that only seemed fit for commands.

"What happened to your pretty necklace lady?" Melody's hands instantly flew up to her neck. Rin was right her necklace was no longer around her neck. The necklace was given to her by her father; he had it made just for her when she was 3. The necklace was a silver chain with a dark red ruby in the shape of a musical note. Tears started filling her eyes, something she hadn't done since her father had passed on.

"Onna, a simple trinket should not make you this upset." Sesshomaru didn't let Rin cry he certainly wasn't going to let his pet cry. He growled when her tears increased. Why would some silly necklace cause her to show all this emotion?

"Oh Rin knows!" Melody's ears perked up and she glanced at Rin."Lord Sesshomaru can smell anything; he could find your necklace!" For a quick moment Melody's tears stopped.

"I will not waste my time on such a ridiculous task." He watched her new ears once again flatten. He growled. Somehow it bothered him that she was displaying those emotions, and even more so that he was the one that caused them. Rin pouted but never the less left the room. Sesshomaru took one more look at his now crest fallen pet and removed himself from the room. Melody was beside herself, she had lost the only thing she had left of her father. All she wanted to do was hide under the covers and cry.

*** *** *** ***

Seven days later…

Sesshomaru could not understand what was wrong. One simple necklace couldn't possibly be the cause of all the trouble he was having. His pet had stopped eating and simply refused to speak. All she did was lie on her pillow and cry. She was quickly becoming weak from malnutrition. This meant soon he wouldn't be able to 'indulge' himself any longer. Not that it had been very satisfying since she started this whole absurd display of emotions. All she seemed to do was weep. She even shed tears in her sleep.

"Look lord Sesshomaru, Rin drew the pretty lady a picture of her necklace to make her happy again!" He glanced down at the paper and nodded.

"Very good, I shall hand it to her later." Of course he was lying. If he showed the picture to the girl her tears would only increase, if that was possible. He needed some way to show her that her old life was no more. Even if he was to let her go, which he wouldn't. She couldn't go back to who she was. No village would take her now. He growled out his frustrations.

"Milord, I regret to inform you that the girl still refuses to eat." Though this wasn't good news, it was pleasant to see Jaken covered in the girl's lunch. She obviously knew that she could easily push the imp around.

"Very well, have more food set up and this time I shall try." The demon lord stood and started heading for the door.

"But milord, you shouldn't waste your time on this wench!" Sesshomaru halted his movements.

"Do you mean to command me Jaken?"

"Ah no Milord!" Sesshomaru ignored the rest of Jaken's frantic pleas and headed to his chambers. As he approached his keen ears could already hear her weeping. He entered his room to find her lying on her pillow staring out the window and of course crying. Perhaps if she had some fresh air it would stop those disgusting emotions. After all she had not left his chambers once since she arrived.

"Do you wish to go outside?" Sesshomaru almost growled when she merely shook her head. He had enough, he wasn't going to put up with this anymore! "You are to stop with all of these ridiculous displays of emotion, even if I was to let you go you could never go back to who you were." Melody stared blankly at him for a moment before completely turning away. He growled. "I will not be ignored!" He roared before making his way over to her. He ripped the blanket off and quickly pinned her under him. Melody paid full attention now, her ears even flattened. Sesshomaru was terrifying, his eyes were bloody red and the marks on his face were now more prominent. Melody didn't fully understand why, but her new instincts were telling her to behave. Though scary it was more entrancing to her, and for a moment she forgot about crying. A knock on the door seemed to echo throughout the room. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly resumed their normal golden hue.

"Enter."

"Lord Sesshomaru I didn't expect to see you here." The same servant who made her clothes came humming into the room carrying another tray of food.

"Bring the tray here then you may go Tsumi." She did as told before hurrying out of the room. "Now you're going to eat." Melody turned herself away from the tray at once, which earned her a growl. Sesshomaru didn't wait another minute, he jabbed a spoon full of noodles into her mouth. Melody did what she had done to all the others, she spit it out. However, she quickly realized her mistake. Sesshomaru did not look at all pleased to have noodles all over him. "You best not repeat that if you would like to live." Melody had to turn away for fear that she might laugh. When she turned back he kissed her. Melody couldn't help it she started to melt. Even in their short time together Melody had learned that she craved his kisses. His tongue skimmed her lips for entrance. Her senses were in overload. She could feel the passion. Smell his wild scent. Taste noodles? Then not only could she taste them but feel them in her mouth. That sneaky little demon lord was force feeding her through a make out session! She began struggling at once. Which as always earned her a growl, his grip on her tightened and he pushed the noodles further into her mouth. She had no choice but to eat them. This exotic make session didn't end until almost all the food on the plate was gone. "Now, at our next meal I expect your food to be eaten or we will do this all over again, understood?" Melody nodded and snuggled up close. She sighed as his warmth spread over her. Now that her Stomach was full, she felt the great need to rest. Sesshomaru was feeling very smug, not only did he get her to eat, she had also stopped crying. Next on his list was getting her to speak again, not that he cared of course. But Rin was upset that she wasn't speaking. Of all the things he had read about the Oni-petto he had imagined them to be quite easy to manage. He was quickly finding out different…


	5. Enter Inuyasha and Friends!

A knock at his door disturbed him from his moment of victory. "Enter" It was always something; there was never a moment of peace for him. Of course it was Jaken that disturbed him; it always seemed to be that way. Some days it was hard for him to think of reasons not to kill the whiney toad.

"Milord I have just been informed that Inuyasha is running around the Western Lands." Sesshomaru's brow rose before he could stop it. Inuyasha had never been this ignorant before. He knew stepping foot into the Western lands meant certain death for him. What could have changed that?

"Very well, prepare Ah and Une; we shall be moving out within the hour." Sesshomaru began shaking his pet awake. He didn't really want to after he had just gotten her settled down but he wasn't about to leave her there. She groaned and curled into a tighter ball. He shook her again this time her ears perked up and one eye opened. "We're leaving." Melody blinked a few times then nodded. She stretched and started for her clothes. She decided on a black Kimono with red trim and obi. Once dressed Sesshomaru wasted no time and lifted her into his arms before jumping off his balcony and landing safely and gracefully on the ground. As instructed Jaken was waiting for them with Ah and Une.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Don't ask stupid questions silly girl!" Jaken squealed at Rin. Melody rolled her eyes and felt a great need to kick the toad. Though she highly doubted she would get away with it while in Sesshomaru's arms. She didn't have to wait long before the dog demon let her go. She was placed on a two headed dragon with Rin. Rin wasted no time in asking a thousand questions and talking animatedly while they began to head out. Rin didn't seem to mind that Melody never answered or spoke back she was just happy to have her there. Melody herself didn't care about Rin and Jaken's bickering or Rin's nonstop talking she was just happy to be outside. Being locked away in a room for over a week had taken a great toll on her. She had noticed that the great demon lord was sneaking glances at her, but even that didn't bother her. Melody basked in the beautiful golden sun ignoring everything around her. Sesshomaru had barely stopped looking at her. His pet was such a curious thing, he wondered if they were all such trouble. Perhaps he would ask the ancient demon tree Bokuseno to learn more about the Oni-petto. "Milord we've been walking for hours and no sign of Inuyasha, perhaps he left?" A Chill ran down Melody's spine as Sesshomaru glared at Jaken.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Sesshomaru and Melody both looked to the left. Far off in the distance was their target.

"URH!" Following the yelling there was defiantly some kind of call of distress. Sesshomaru changed direction at once.

"Uh Milord where are you going?" Jaken shrieked and hurried off to follow his lord. Slowly but surely a group came into view. Melody took notice of them all. A little boy with a tail who was very adorable, a cat with two tails, after observing them Melody began to feel a little better about her own new features. She then shifted her gaze to a monk, a girl with a giant boomerang, a boy with dog ears that was currently smashed into the ground and-.

"Kagome!" Everyone's attention turned to Melody. She hopped down from the dragon and ran to her friend. Around them the groups began taking defensive stances.

"Melody!" She stared at her long and hard before launching herself into her arms. "Oh Melody O was so scared!" Kagome cried.

"Um Kagome I'm the one who was kidnapped, killed, and now have a tail and ears, should I be the one crying?" She padded Kagome's back awkwardly none the less.

"Worthless Half breed you should have some intelligent to know to never step foot on my lands!" Sesshomaru growled a taunt out.

"Feh." Inuyasha drew his fang like sword and charged his older brother. Instantly they became locked in a fierce battle.

"Oh!" Kagome sprang up and rushed over to her yellow backpack. Melody thought it was kind of odd that she was completely ignoring the battle. Wasn't she worried for her friend? "Look what I found!" Kagome held up Melody's necklace. She raced over to Kagome and gentle took the necklace from her hands and secured it in its place around her neck.

"Where did you find it?" Melody laid her hand over the jewel and sighed. She knew she had put up a terrible fuss over it but if it was the last thing to remember someone by anyone would react the same.

"The leader of the band of seven had it on his Halberd, and he said you were dead!" Kagome explained. That's right the band of seven thought she was dead, they didn't know that Sesshomaru could bring her back from the dead. A giggling Rin came running their way.

"Hi Kagome, how do you know Melody?"

"Yes Kagome how do you know this delicate flower?" The monk stood next to her and smiled happily. Suddenly she felt a hand roaming her behind! Sesshomaru also must have noticed because he leaped away from his fight with Inuyasha and rushed toward the monk with his eyes bleeding red.

"YOU ASS!" Next thing anyone knew was Miroku was on the ground holding his 'parts'. Kagome and the rest of her group started laughing.

"Serves you right you Lech." Called the girl with the giant boomerang.

"WINDSCAR!" Thundered Inuyasha and a mighty power came rushing at Sesshomaru who avoided it easily. They again engaged in battle. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and started to sniff Melody.

"Weird you don't smell like a demon, human, or hanyou. You just smell really good." He sniffed her again. Once again the battle came to a sudden halt. Sesshomaru was crouched low, eyes red as blood, aimed directly at Shippo. K-Kagome h-help me!" He huddled behind Kagome's hair.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" Kagome huddled behind Melody which only caused to growl louder.

"Kagome you need to move away from her, that's why Sesshomaru is acting like that!" Sango called to her friend.

"Huh what?"

"She's right get away from that girl!" Inuyasha yelled. Though he was only half dog demon, he himself was very possessive. He knew just by the way Sesshomaru was acting he had claimed this girl in some way. Her pleasing scent was slightly coated with his brothers. Luckily Melody distracted the demon lord from carrying out his attack.

"Someone's coming…" Everyone looked over at her, but she was looking off somewhere else. Sesshomaru instantly was looking in the same direction.

"How do you know Melody?" asked the kitsune. Kagome suddenly gasped.

"There's sacred jewel shards come right at us, and they're moving really fast." Soon everyone was staring off into the distance. A whirl wind came hurtling towards them before a man jumped out.

"Hey Kagome!"The man smiled brightly and made his way over to her. "Have you been wel-" He stopped mid-sentence and started sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" Kagome started sniffing herself.

"It's not me." She shrugged.

"Oh great, Koga get out of here can't you see I'm busy?" Inuyasha snarled and charged at Sesshomaru hoping to catch him off guard. However the great dog demon would not be so easily fooled. His Tokijin met the Tetsusaiga with full force. Inuyasha may have the Tetsusaiga but his skills could not measure up to the swords might. Blow after blow was starting to take an effect on Inuyasha.

"Found it!" Koga sniffed Melody once more and smirked. "It's you!"

"Uh Koga that's not a good idea…" Miroku warned though the wolf didn't listen. He was far too curious over the girl to notice anyone else. She looked like a half demon, but she wasn't. Melody was having trouble controlling her curiously. This man had a tail though slightly different from hers. He also smelt really musky. She could tell he was a demon, and not just by looks, she could 'sense' it.

"What are you?" She asked curiously over the clang of swords in the background.

'I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe." Melody watched as his chest puffed out like a balloon. She couldn't help it; she really wanted to deflate it.

"Was that suppose to be impressive cause it wasn't." She drawled acting completely bored. Koga stepped back as if he had been burned.

"I see you've been with mutt face, but once you've been with a real demon you won't go back!" He gave a hearty laugh.

"Are you sure you're not half too because you're awful puny." Though the bickering pair didn't know it the battle had ended. Sesshomaru had sliced open Inuyasha's shoulder and decided he was done. The half breed couldn't put up much of a fight with no injuries so he was pretty useless with them. The half breed was chasing the band of seven so unless they left he would continue to travel through the western lands.

"Well what are you, just some silly girl with cat ears and a tail!" Koga screamed completely frustrated. Sesshomaru was quite please that his pet was causing the wolf demon to be in such an up roar. He almost smirked, his kitten seemed to have some Sharpe claws and the poor wolf demon was being shredded.

"Better a silly girl with cat's ears and a tail then a dumb smelly wolf." That did it, Koga was now stuttering like an idiot.

"Melody that is enough." Sesshomaru's stern reprimanding voice made Melody's ears lay flat. The group now turned their attention on the demon lord. "It's time to leave." Sesshomaru didn't wait for her to respond he simply started walking into the forest assuming she would follow like a lost puppy. Well she was no puppy! If anything she was a cat but that was beside the point! She didn't have to go with him, he didn't own her! Did he really think she would just come along without a struggle? Kagome apparently was thinking along the same lines.

"No way is she going with you! Come on Melody maybe Keade will know some way to fix your looks so you can go home." Melody nodded and started to follow. After all why would she stay she didn't even belong in this time. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks at Kagome's words.

"You will do no such thing wench!" Kagome and Melody both squeaked at the sudden dangerous edge to his voice. "Her life is mine and you will not interfere." How did he get that? Melody wondered. She certainly didn't remember handing over her life to anyone. For some reason she couldn't voice her opinion to him. Something was telling her she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. Thankfully Kagome had no problem voicing a protest for her.

"Her life doesn't belong to anyone; she can leave if she wants to!" The demon lord did nothing for a moment giving Kagome a false sense that she had won the little battle. Melody was quite proud of her. That was until she was suddenly hoisted over Sesshomaru's shoulder and carried off like a sack of laundry.

"Wench it isn't wise to go against my will while your defender is badly wounded, the girl is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." He didn't linger to hear her answer he had wasted enough of his time with the group of misfits. Unfortunately the travel back to the palace was less peaceful then their early journey. Melody seemed to still have an attitude as she did with the wolf because she hadn't stopped struggling. This was unacceptable; she was to have perfect manners for her master. Yet all she seemed to do is find little ways to defy him. Upon their arrival home he would be sure to lay down the law. She would obey or face his wrath.


	6. Obedience training

Ok so here's the skinny on this chapter. I don't have word right now so this program won't help me find if I messed up grammar or like there and their. I have read this about eight times but I just don't see them as well as someone else can. And I know I should have had this update up late month but I didn't have a computer half the month and no word so not really my fault. Please remember that I love getting reviews!

Melody huffed, she didn't see why she had to sit in this stupid room and have stupid lesson on obedience. She wasn't an animal. Sesshomaru was not happy once they returned from they're meeting with Kagome and her friends. Actually he was pretty scary about it, demanding that her attitude had to change. And for some stupid reason she couldn't stand up to him. She had stood up to everyone else so far what was so different about Sesshomaru? "You must never speak unless spoken too, even then it is only allowed when your lord commands it…" Did this woman ever shut up? She had been droning on for at least two hours already. The woman was a demoness and a pretty one. She stood about 5 foot 9 and had a perfect figure. Her face almost always looked stern and her dark green hair wrapped tightly in a bun didn't help. Her skin was pale with a green tint to it. Melody guessed she was a snake demon from the shape of her eyes but she couldn't be sure. Her name was Eriko or Madame Eriko as Melody was to call her. "Your voice should never be louder than a whisper…" Melody was starting to get restless, maybe if she told them she already had this training. As a daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Japan she was taught how to be a lady. She just stopped after her father pasted away. "Don't forget the most important rule, **never **raise a hand to your lord!"

"This is dumb…" Groaned Melody and she rested her head on the small desk she was given. She felt a sudden sting on her back as Madame Eriko's whip met her flesh. Madame Eriko glared down at Melody eyeing the trinket around her neck.

"And as for your necklace, the only decorations you are allowed are those with your lord's seal on them is that clear?" Melody glared at the demon while her hand advanced to Melody's neck…

* * *

"OW YOU LITTLE BEAST!" Sesshomaru rubbed his ears from the sudden screech. His study doors burst open shortly after. His eyebrow rose as he noticed Madame Eriko's arm was heavily damaged from someone's claws and teeth.

"Something wrong?" He asked calmly though he doubted she would be in the same state.

"That little wretch bit me! I shall be allowed entry into your chambers at once. I must fetch her and teach her a lesson!"

"No." There was no way he was allowing this woman entrance to his room.

"But my lord if I do not she will know she can always run to your chambers and avoid her lessons!" Sesshomaru stood knowing that this would have to be settled. Ignoring the lectures he headed straight for his chambers. He opened the doors only to find nothing… The bed was still tidy, her pillow untouched, no trace of her at all. The demon lord smirked. She was truly acting like a cat. He approached the bed before growling.

"Onna come out." He heard movement under the bed before her small voice rang through his ears.

"Not if that bitch is with you!" He growled warningly. She needed to stop disobeying him.

"She is not allowed in my chambers, now I will not tell you again, come out!" Again he heard movement and slowly Melody wiggled out from under the bed. She sat on the floor with her head down and ears flattened. She knew she was in trouble.

"She tried to take my necklace off so I bit her…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"And…"

"I might have clawed her a bit…" She mumbled. Of course it had to do with the necklace. That damn thing was going to be the death of him.

"You would do well not to attack your instructor, I shall inform her that the necklace is not to be taken off." He started to leave.

"Uh Lord Sesshomaru?" He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her informing her that he was listening. She bit her lip nervously. "Um why did I scratch and bit her that's- that's not normal…" Ah, so that is why she hid. Through out her time her Melody had rarely hidden from anything. It confused him that she would suddenly start now. However if she was worried about the changes she was going through it made perfect sense.

"It will take time for you to get use to all your new traits you have inherited." Melody bit her lip again. That's not the answer she wanted. She wanted to know more than that. Sesshomaru watched her pout and for some reason that dug at him. "However, if you are able to read and would like to, I do have a few scrolls on Oni-petto that might help." Melody nodded. Sesshomaru left without another word. He still had work to do before he could retire to his pet for the day. After her training was complete and she had become more trust worthy she would be accompanying him in his study. But for now his room was best. Sesshomaru almost growled when he found Madame Eriko waiting for him in his study.

"Well where is the little beast?" Did this woman have a death wish? He sat down at his desk and began his work once again. He tried his best to ignore her but she was a rather annoying wench. "You let her get away with it didn't you, she'll never learn anything this way!" She wouldn't rant so much if he cut out her tongue. But then she wouldn't be able to teach the little one. Maybe if he killed her and find a new one. Jaken could do it. Though melody might walk all over him. Tsumi was another option, however she would probably be too soft on the girl. "And further more!" Is she really still ranting? She really needed to stop while she was ahead.

"The necklace it stays on, you are dismissed." Madame Eriko gawked for a very long time before she huffed and stomped out of the room leaving Sesshomaru in peace.

Melody had decided to take a nap since… Well what else could she do? Lately she had been staring longingly at the balcony door. Sometimes she stared at it for hours willing it to open on it's own. It would be nice just to feel the fresh air. Sesshomaru had made no hint that he would take her outside anytime soon. And she couldn't ask she guards because they would have to ask Sesshomaru.

* * *

One week later

"My lord?" Sesshomaru's eyes drifted over to Tsumi's telling her he was listening. "How has Melody's training been going?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "What I mean to say my lord is has she been behaving?"

"No further incidents have occurred." Tsumi wrung her hands together.

"Then perhaps you should reward her?" Tsumi could feel a lump form in her throat. She had to have a death wish.

"Tsumi if you have something to say could you do so. I would rather not waste my entire lunch waiting for you to get up the nerve to tell me something." Tsumi nodded ad gave a deep breath.

"Well my lord she has spent many hours staring at the balcony maybe you could let her go out there?" Sesshomaru eyed her for some time. Tsumi did have a point Melody had been very good in days past. She had been behaving at her lessons and she hardly put up a struggle at night. A few squirms here or there was it. Though she had yet to join in.

"Very well but have Riku or Renka out there with her." Tsumi clapped happily and rushed to her lords chambers.

"Darling I have wonderful news!" Tsumi however burst into an empty room. "Oh no…" She gasped and raced back to find her lord. He was already in his study and was deeply in grossed in his work. "My lord she's gone!" Sesshomaru didn't need to hear another word his eyes flashed red and with his demon speed he was in his chambers within seconds. However upon his arrival he found himself confused, though he didn't show it. "Should I inform Jaken you will be going out to look for her?" Tsumi asked worriedly.

"That won't be necessary." He walked over to his bed. "When you entered these chambers earlier were you loud?"

"Well I rushed in to tell her the good news." Tsumi explained and Sesshomaru smirked.

"In the future you would do well to knock before entering this room." Tsumi bowed in shame. "As for you little one it's time to come out." A rustle came from under the lords bed and out came a cat like girl. An instant sigh of relief came from Tsumi. "Now if there will be no further interruptions…" Sesshomaru quickly left to get back to work. Melody looked confused, had she done something wrong?

"Now then deary I have wonderful news!" Melody looked at her oddly for a moment and waited for her to continue. "How about we have your lunch out on the Balcony?" melody's eyes let up and she rushed over to the doors. Riku and Renka walked over to the balcony both chuckling at the now giddy cat like girl.

* * *

Melody had lost track of how many weeks she had been in the past. Was it four weeks or five? Her life had sure changed dramatically. She was known as quite the trouble maker around the shiro. Tough she only had two victims. Jaken and Madame Eriko. They were only little things like locking Madame Eriko out of the room or sending Jaken on a wild goose chase. She had been lectured countless times by Lord Sesshomaru. Though she had a feeling as long as she obeyed him and stuck to just those two victims he didn't really care. "Ouch!" Melody was suddenly brought out of her musings as Madame Eriko tugged on her hair. She was now rather forceful with her teaching methods.

"Now you listen here, I have never met anything I couldn't train." Melody stood and glared at the demoness.

"Well looks like you met your match bitch." Melody found herself holding her stinging cheek.

"Now then let's review shall we?" She sat on the edge of her desk and laid her hands in her lap. 'when walking with your master you?" Melody sighed.

"Walk three paces behind him."

"When his lordship has guests…" Melody raised an eye brow.

"And…" She urged. The Demoness glared but moved on none the less.

"He receives them in his study which you are in."

"Sit there and look cute."

"One of them speaks to you."

"I say nothing unless lord Sesshomaru allows otherwise." Madame Eriko scowled. She didn't like it when Melody got things right, that meant she couldn't hurt her.

"Alright your master has just pleasured himself with your body you then?" Melody looked confused. Since when was this sex ed?

"Um sleep?" Wasn't that obvious?

"Where?"

"On the bed…" Another stinging cheek and this time she felt her lip slipped.

"Wrong, you sleep in the area that was given to you. To sleep in your masters arms would mean you were equals where you are not. You will correct your wrong doing from now on." Melody was really confused now. Lord Sesshomaru had never pushed her away after they were done. And she knew he didn't think them as equals. Was he just being nice because she didn't understand yet? "Pay attention!" Again her cheek stung, she had a feeling she would have a mark this time. She glared at Madame Eriko while her tail flickered in annoyance behind her. Just then there was a knock at the door. "You may enter…" Jaken quickly scurried into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru orders are that his pet is never out of his chambers past 3." Madame Eriko scowled.

"The brat is not finished with her lesson yet." Jaken glared at the demoness. In his opinion the wench had too much arrogance. He couldn't believe his lord put up with her for this long.

"You have already extended her lesson by 3 hours!" He screeched in outrage. Riku calmly walked into the room.

"Melody let's go…"

"If you think some imp and common solider are going to tell me when to end my lessons you are sadly mistaken!" She snapped. "This lesson is not over until I say it is!" Riku didn't seemed to care what Madame Eriko said. Melody had a feeling he didn't like her too much. He hoisted melody over his shoulder and proceeded out the door. Melody blew a raspberry at Madame Eriko just as they were out of site. "Bring that little brat back here!" Melody listened as the screeches faded away.

"Riku can we go out on the balcony?" The guard nodded. He never spoke much. He would answer any of her questions and inform her of her lords wishes but that was about it. He sat her down just outside his lords chambers.

"Riku what's in that room over there?" Melody was pointing to the door Next to Lord Sesshomaru's. The door was heavily locked and she had never seen it opened.

"Nothing for right now." Melody nodded knowing that was the best answer she was going to get out of him. Out on the balcony another pillow was waiting for her. Melody sighed. She was getting sick of all the laying around. She really needed to stretch her legs, she was so bored! Sure laying around was great but not 24/7! She was brought out of her musings when she heard someone coming down the hall.

"Who's coming?"

"Jaken…" Melody ears perked up and she got an evil glint in her eye. She raced into the room and fetch something and then hurried over to the balcony door. Tying one end of a string to the bottom of the door and then holding on to the other. She hide out of site and waited… "Melody what is the purpose of this?" Asked Riku.

"You'll see." Melody giggled. Jaken came rushing into the room followed by Renka.

"General Riku Lord Sess-ack!" Melody went into a fit of giggles as Jaken tripped over the string and face planted into the floor. Renka joined Melody in laughing and Riku though he did not laugh had a very amused look on his face.

"Oh miss kitty what will you think of next!"

"Renka enough, and Jaken get up." Riku ordered.

"Why you stupid disgusting little…" Jaken halted his insults after a pair of deadly growls filled the room.. Both Renka and Riku had become attached to Melody over the weeks and they didn't take kindly to anyone mistreating her. Jaken cleared his throat uneasily before continuing. "Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you sir." Riku nodded and proceeded to leave the room with Jaken in tow. Once they had left both Renka and Melody burst into laughter once more.

"Just wait until next time!" they laughed again and joked around some more before the lord of the west entered. Renka was dismissed later that day when the lord entered his chambers. Sesshomaru proceeded with his nightly routine much the same as every night. Melody was on her pillow looking bored. He stopped mid routine. Something was different. He smelt blood, his pets blood. He turned to her and almost let his steel mask fall.

"What happened to your face?" Someone had struck his pet, several times. Sesshomaru growled, no one touched what was his. Melody however, didn't seem so shocked. Of course she had been getting beatings regularly.

"Oh apparently I wasn't listening at my lesson…" Melody shrugged it off. It had been going on for a while, the only difference now was she left marks this time. Why was inquiring about it now? Wasn't Madame Eriko told to do that. "But I thought you already knew that." her stomach growled in hunger. Sesshomaru approached her pillow.

"Explain."

"Well I didn't get lunch or dinner, I figured I was being punished for miss behaving." Sesshomaru held back a glare when he heard her stomach growl again. Instead he opted for running a clawed hand through his hair. He sighed inwardly, these lessons were taking more out of him than running the west.

"And what did you do to receive these marks?" It had to be something big, the marks would be there for some time. For Madame Eriko to be that 'firm' with her she had to have done something pretty bad. Melody held up her hand and started counting off her misbehaviors.

"I hissed at her when the lesson started. Oh, I got it for not paying attention, talking back, and… Oh yeah, I don't sleep on my pillow at night." Melody spared a glance towards Sesshomaru. He of course didn't show it, but Melody could tell he was angry.

"Why would you be hit for not sleeping on your pillow?" He was finding it hard to control his anger. This trainer was only making things worse.

"I'm suppose to go to my pillow after we…" Melody let the sentence drop there. Her bright red cheeks explained that she was to embarrassed to complete it. She couldn't he look at him. Sesshomaru however, just turned and headed for the door. Melody thought he might be angry with her. But he simply asked for a servant to bring some food for Melody. With his mind whirling around the recent events of the day he hardly remembered the rest of the night. But he did recall his pet trying to wiggle out of his grip in the middle of the night.


	7. Punishment!

If Sesshomaru was someone who gave away emotions he'd be rolling his eyes right about then. For ten minutes straight Madame Eriko had been screeching and insulting his pet. He was starting to think just killing the woman would be better. It would certainly be best for his ears. After holding back a growl when a particularly high pitch scream fill the air Sesshomaru decided to intervene. It was pure self control that hindered his urge to cover his ears on the way. The screams only grew in proportion upon his approach. He swung open the door and was shocked to find only Madame Eriko sitting in her chair. She was thrashing around madly in her chair screeching all the while, but never once got up. Had this wench lost her senses? Did she know what she looked like? "Is there any reason you find the need to act like a mad woman?" Madame Eriko screeched and thrashed some more.

"Why I don't know let me see… Could it be because YOU HORRIED LITTLE BEAST HAS STUCK ME TO THIS BLASTED CHAIR, I THINK SO!" Again she thrashed around in her chair hoping to spring free from her cushioned prison. Sesshomaru had to admit, it was slightly amusing that his pet had done this. She was quite resourceful. He wondered how she managed it. He would need to ask later.

"And where is my pet?" There was little to no trace of her in the room. He suspected that she hadn't been in the room for very long.

"I don't know but when I find her I KILL HER!" Sesshomaru growled at her giving clear warning that she would not live much longer if she tried.

"Jaken, Renka assist the wench." both nodded and hurried in to attend to their lord's bidding. Sesshomaru began the journey to his chambers where his pet would be hiding. She was running out of free passes with him. She needed to learn to behave or he would have to punish her. But he was almost sure her behavior would improve after that damn instructor was gone. He didn't even make it all the way to his room before he smelt salt. This made the demon lord curious, she hadn't cried in quite some time. He stormed into his room and let out a growl, informing her that he was not pleased. She might be crying but that would not get her out of trouble. "Come out." He waited for the rustle from under the bed. Five minutes passed. Nothing… "Do not make this Sesshomaru say it again."

"No!" Sesshomaru glared at the bed. She had not disobeyed him in a long time. He forgot how much it displeased him.

"You will come out or I will take away your necklace!" there was an instant gasp and then the rustle he had been waiting for. After coming out she seated herself on the floor at his feet. Her hair covered her face. He didn't like that, he detested when her hair was in her face. "Would you have any idea why you instructor is screaming at the top of her lungs right now, and choose your words wisely girl you might lose that necklace yet."

"She's stuck to her chair." Melody felt like a four year old getting caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Though what she did was a lot worse. It was worth it though. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, did she not know how much it displeased him to have her hair in her face? He knelt down and proceeded to remove it from her face. He didn't like what was hiding behind it. Melody sported a brilliant black eye and a busted lip.

"Why did you receive these?"

"I called her a bitch for yelling at me about sleeping with you all night long." Sesshomaru had reached the end of his patients.

"Stay here." He commanded before leaving to return to the hysterical wench. He was relieved that her screeching had stopped. His ears would be ringing for hours. He entered the room where the wench was. She had been freed and was trying to look presentable with a giant hole in the back of her Kimono. Needless to say it wasn't working. "Wench your services are no longer needed you have by sundown to gather your things and be gone." Madame Eriko's face grew red.

"You think you can just simply dismiss me after everything that little whore has done to me!" In the blink of an eye the great dog demon had her by the throat.

"That is exactly what I think and if you plan on saving your worthless life you'll do just that!" A flash of his red eyes made the woman gulp. Of course the woman wasn't a fool. She knew that Sesshomaru would live up to his threat. She was gone from all of their lives within a few short hours. This was both good and bad for Melody. Sure she hated the woman and wanted nothing to do with her. But it only took Melody one week to become immensely bored. She never left the room now. And the balcony could only cure so much boredom. She had no one to bug except Jaken. The poor Imp was taking a hard beating. The tricks were getting slightly cruel. He would probably die from stress. Not that melody really cared, is she didn't do something with her time she would go insane from boredom.

"My lord perhaps Melody could go outside today?" Tsumi said hopefully as she served him breakfast.

"No." She sighed, that was the answer she expected.

"But my lord she's bored and is taking it all out on Jaken. The imp is likely to die from stress soon." She pleaded again.

"Melody is likely to be the only one left of her kind meaning she is worth far more than you can imagine. Letting her run outside and possibly be taken would be foolish. I shall speak to her about her trickery." Sesshomaru stood and motioned for Tsumi to follow. "Where is Jaken now?"

"Getting the new garments for her." Sesshomaru nodded and started for his chambers. When they arrived Sesshomaru was already unhappy. The door was slightly ajar.

"Why is this door open Renka?" Growled the Demon lord.

"Uh, just waiting for Jaken sir." Renka was rigid. He looked terrified. Why Sesshomaru couldn't say. He opened the door and walked in. An ice cold feeling washed over him. He glanced at the door and at the bucket on the floor then to Melody. She was even more terrified than Renka had been. Something then rammed right into the back of his leg.

"I'm so sorry Mi-, Milord why are you all wet?" Sesshomaru began growling. Melody grew very pale and began backing away. His growls got louder with every step she took, but that didn't stop her. The only thought that was in her mind was to run. She bumped into the balcony railing. That was it . The end of the line. Sesshomaru snapped his red eyes open and prepared to pounce. Melody squealed and did the only thing that came to mind. She jumped! Falling through the air was an amazing feeling. She felt weightless, relaxed, invincible even. However, she knew she wasn't and the feeling of death was seconds away from her. She knew she was going to die, no human could survive that kind of fall. She braced herself for the end. She closed her eyes and just let go of everything in her mind. Her tail flickered and she was flipped around . Her feet touched the ground and she was bent into a crouched position taking in the blow. Melody opened one eye she was alive? Unharmed? She didn't move, shock absorbed her mind. Her mind simply shut down. She didn't even feel Sesshomaru catch her as she collapsed to the ground.

Melody a woke very stiff and sore. She yawned and stretched, it felt wonderful to the feeling of cool metal against her sore arms. Metal? She shouldn't be brushing against any metal. She opened her eyes. There was metal bars surrounding her forming a cage. But why was she in a cage? She had a feeling shouldn't wouldn't like the answer. She glanced around the room she was in. She couldn't place it, and there was no sign of anyone around. Melody huffed like a child. This wasn't funny, she shouldn't be in a cage. She stared at the bars with a vicous glint, willing the bars to melt away. Behind her the doors opened. Melody's ears parked up but didn't move. She had to admit, being able to smell and hear people coming was a great advantage. She listen as the person walked over to the desk and began writing. Melody sniff the air. The smell of musk hit her nose. Sesshomaru was the one in the room. She guessed she was in his study. This was where he did all of his paperwork. "Can I get out of here?" She asked without moving. Sesshomaru glanced toward the cage. She wasn't even looking at him. She hadn't moved from the spot she had been since he entered.

"No." Melody's pout dropped and was replaced with a glare.

"Why not?"

"You must learn your place." Simple, straight forward, and very irritating! Melody let her mouth hang open. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her cat like instincts were telling her to be quiet, but the teenager in her just couldn't.

"My place is not in some stupid cage!" Sesshomaru began growling as a warning, but that didn't stop her not this time. " I don't deserve to be treated like some animal one minute and a sex toy the next! And I defiantly won't let you lock me up!" Melody started banging against the bars, doing anything and everything to make Sesshomaru mad. Her mission was accomplished quickly. She was wrenched from the cage and pinned underneath a very angry Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps you need a stricter lesson." He growled fiercely flashing his canines at her. Melody stared into blood red eyes. She gulped. Her instincts were in over drive. Everything was telling her to be a good little girl and just shut up. She just wasn't very good at listening to them. With another sudden streak of defiance she spit in his face. Next thing she knew was she was slammed face first into a wall. She didn't have any time to react before a siring hot pain burned at her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru's light whip. She was then blinded with tears as she was hit again. She gasped and arched her back, anything to get away from the pain. As the next strike hit her she bit down on her lip forcing the scream to stay lodge in her throat. She refused to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. Melody soon felt blood start flowing from her lip. She had been so focused on the pain from her back that she didn't realize she pierced her lip. Again pain rippled through her body. It started at her back and went all the way to her finger tips and toes. Melody then started to see black spots. Her breathing became shallower. The last blow struck Melody's last ounce of strength. She sunk to the floor in a bloody heap. Sesshomaru let this whip disappear. He quickly called for servants to take care of the mess so he could return to his work.


	8. Caged

I apologize about the last chapter, it might have been a little choppy a problem with word of course. I finally got fed up with trying to make it work I just posted it. So if the last chapter was hard to read because of grammar and mis-spelling I am sorry. I tried to find as much as I could on my own but I am sure there was plenty more. As for this chapter, I hope its better. Please remember to Review!

The Band of Seven enters their lair with smirks of victory. "Heh, that pathetic dog didn't know what hit him." Suikotsu chuckled. Jakotsu pouted while plopping down on when of the many cushions.

"But they got away! I wanted to cut off his ears…" Renkotsu looked over to their leader who was looking at his Banyru while pouting.

"Jakotsu makes a good point big brother, why did we let them get away? Most of them were badly wounded. If we would have followed them we could have ended them." Bankotsu did not even look at him; he was completely uninterested in what Renkotsu had to say.

"They took my Banyru's decoration!" The leader whined and pouted. Jakotsu looked over at his brother's companion. Weeks prior, a necklace dangled from the handle. A necklace that strange girl was wearing. Jakotsu noticed his leader seemed slightly put down about that girl dying. When Suikotsu found the necklace dangling from his claws after he ended that girls life Bankotsu ripped off and had been dangling from his Banyru ever since. However, at their little run in with Inuyasha it had been taken by his wench. Bankotsu had been a little upset since.

"There are plenty of those around. Just take one off the next noblemen's daughter we kill." Bankotsu nodded in approval apparently now over the loss of the necklace.

Melody awoke with a groan. Her back was on fire. The pain brought tears to her eyes. She tried to look around as much as she could without moving too much. After glancing around for a few minutes, Melody established that she was in Sesshomaru's chambers. She assumed she was lying on her pillow because she was quite close to the floor. Since she could not feel the sheets, sticking to her she guessed that her back was bandaged. She began to wonder how long she had been asleep for. Of course, nothing in the room would give her a clue except that it was dark out. That still did not necessarily tell her how long she had been out for. Melody sighed with much difficulty; this was the second time within 48hrs that she had passed out. Once from shock the other from pain. Melody glared. It was all Sesshomaru's fault! If he hadn't decided to be such an asshole, she wouldn't be stuck lying in bed! Who did he think he was beating her like some slave? Melody had just about all she could take! She was getting so sick of his stupid orders! In addition, every time she wanted to stand up to him her own body rebelled against her! Melody's ears perked up. She could hear voices down the hall and they were coming her way. As they drew, closer melody recognized both as Jaken and Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes and turned her head the other way. She might have been an asleep for a while but that didn't mean she was ready to deal with his demon ass. She didn't really think she could fool him by pretending to be asleep. However, she did think he would believe she was simply resting. The door opened with a deafening boom. There was a rustle of movement, which Melody assumed was Sesshomaru executing his nightly routine. She could hear Jaken talking to one of the guards outside the door. He was whispering. She was if he was just trying to be respectful or sneaky. She didn't get a chance to figure it out though. Sesshomaru was moving over to her. He sat down next to her. He lifted the sheet. Cool air brushed along her back sending shills throughout her body. He began removing her bandages. Melody wondered if she should open up her eyes. She was sure Sesshomaru knew she was awake. Just then, she felt his warm breath on her back and her eyes snapped open. She looked over her shoulder. He was leaned over her one arm on each side of her. He was eyeing her back like he was going to devour it. He leaned in. Melody held her breath. She let it out in a sharp gasp as his tongue ran along one of her raw lash wounds. After everything, he put her through over the last few days! There was no way she was putting up with it today! Melody began struggling with all the strength she had despite the pain. Sesshomaru reacted immediately with a warning growl. She chooses to ignore it.

"Enough, you'll reopen your wounds." His deep commanding voice rumbled in melody's ears. She shivered; it seemed like forever since she heard that voice. Gasping in pain, she figured he was right and then slowly started to relax. She really didn't want to reopen her wounds, the last thing she needed was more pain. Again, she felt his tongue drag across a cut. This time she whimpered. "Stop, my saliva must be on your wounds to insure there will be no scars. My pet will not have marred flesh." Melody glared at the wall. She wouldn't have marred flesh if it wasn't for him! Now suddenly it was her fault? This was ridiculous, why was she putting up with this/ she needed to get out of here! She was done with all of the rules, being stuck in a room all day. Being used as a whore, and she was defiantly done with the punishment!

Melody grumbled about that for days. Once her back healed, she was put back in her cell. Sesshomaru made complete sure that she wouldn't be outside the palace again. "Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru glanced over to the cage quickly to show that he was listening.

"Why am I not in a cage in the bedroom?" Sesshomaru put down his quill and turned to her.

"Do you wish to be?" Melody shook her head vigorously. "Then why would you ask such a question?"

"Well I was just curious." She shrugged. Her mind wandered far too easily while being stuck in a cage. To say she was stir crazy was an understatement.

"You are now only in my chambers while I am there and it is impossible for you to escape in my presence." Sesshomaru's statement was followed by silence though he knew better than to think it would stay that way. Looking over to his pet confirmed his suspicions. She had her head cocked to one side in curiously. "My senses are far too advanced for you to be able to leave without alerting me." he hoped now she would be satisfied.

"How advanced?" Sesshomaru almost groaned he did not have time for this.

"Pet I have no time to explain."

"Why not?" This time he growled, he was truly getting tired of this.

"I have work to do."

"But I'm curious."

"This conversation is over for the time being." Melody groaned. He glanced over to see her pouting in her cage. He growled, he could not have her looking at him like that. He was likely to pounce on those lips at any moment.

"But I'm bored, isn't there at least a book on it or something?" He blinked a few times but nonetheless got up and walked over to one of the many shelves of books. He quickly found the one he was looking for and turned to Melody. He crossed the room and slipped the book through the bars. The rest of the day, he didn't hear a peep out of Melody. She was completely in grossed in the book he had given her. However, he was still curious as to how she was educated. Most humans weren't and certainly not women. Then it dawned on him, he knew very little about his pet's origins. He knew she was a friend of that half-breed's wench. However, that was it. Then again, that fact right there might have the answers. His foolish brother's wench was very educated as well as strange. Melody's clothing had been very similar to that of the wench's. The thought of the two of them being so closely connected was disgusting to him. It also bothered him that he found the need to know about her background. What should he care? She was his now, did it really matter what she was before? Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Yes, it did… It bothered him greatly that she intrigued him so. Well perhaps later she would compelled to tell him what he wanted to know. And if not, well there were ways of getting to talk.

Melody closed the book as she finished the last page. She was certainly pleased to be able to learn about all the different demons. Well she learned about the higher-class ones anyway. She learned all about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and that wolf guy whose name escaped her. She even learned about Oni-petto. For instance, she learned that the poison he injected into her scar was why she always backed down to him. Injecting poison into an Oni-petto's scar was the demons way of marking them as theirs and gaining control. The poison was whispering rights and wrongs to her new instincts keeping her from doing a lot to disobey. That fact disturbed her greatly. It was a little scary knowing Sesshomaru could control her. But then again at least she knew how he got her to cooperate every night.


	9. Visitors!

Ok Here it is! Chapter 9! I hope you like it!

Melody had never felt this sick in her life. Her head pounded, her body ached, and she felt tired all the time. The healers that had seen her had said she was suffering from lack of exercise. Now she had to drink a bunch of gross herbs everyday. Once she was better, she would need to be taken outside at least once a day. Melody was pretty happy about that part. She was so tired of being stuck in the same two rooms' day in and day out. She still didn't grasp the concept of her needing to be locked up. Like now, she was chain to the dog demon's desk! How exactly did he think she planned on escaping while she was sick like this? And why exactly was she wearing barely anything? She was cold damn it! Melody shivered uncontrollably. Her teeth chattered together. She could hear Sesshomaru issuing out orders above her, but she really didn't care. All she wanted to do was warm up and sleep. Just then warmth engulfed her body. Melody sighed in utter contentment. Almost instantly her eyelids grew heavy. Now that one problem was solved her body wouldn't allow her to deny it of sleep any longer. Not that she saw any reason to object. Melody quickly and happily slipped off to dream land.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his pet. Though he wouldn't ever admit it, he did feel slightly guilty that she was ill. After all it was his fault that she had a lack of exercise and fresh air. "Milord?" The door creaked open and Jaken peeked in.

"What?"

"Milord, Lord Yuki of the East in here to see you."

"Show him in." Sesshomaru didn't let his emotionless mask slip. Of course! He was the great and powerful lord of the west! Well known for his cold exterior. Though on the inside he would admit he was quite curious about the Eastern lord's sudden visit. He was very good friends with lord Yuki. They grew up together. But with both of them being lords there was hardly time for pleasantries. They hadn't seen each other in 20 some years. Somehow Sesshomaru doubt that this was a social call. The doors opened and in walked Lord Yuki. He had much of the same build as the dog demon, Tall and muscular. His hair was long put into a high pony tail that was braided. Its dark green color popped out against his pale skin. He had a set of bright green eyes to match. Perched on his forehead was an orange flame. He also had two red stripes on each cheek.

"Your youki is o Sesshomaru; it is unlike you to lose control." The Inu gave a small growl. He knew his control was slipping he didn't need someone else pointing it out.

"Complications have arisen." Lord Yuki's eyebrows shot up.

"What complications could possibly affect you so?" His tone held great interest. Sesshomaru gestured to Melody who was sound asleep at his feet. Yuki walked over and glanced down. He almost rubbed his eyes in disbelief. A human? A simple human made the great and power Sesshomaru lose control?

"A human as distracted you, surly you jest old friend." Lord Yuki gave a have smile waiting for his friend to confirm the joke.

"Lord Yuki, I would expect your sense of smell to be better than that." Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow. Lord Yuki looked at the girl again then sniffed the air. Sesshomaru was right she didn't smell human. Just really **really **good. He had sudden thoughts come to mind just looking at her. Things inside of him stirred. If not for the hint of Sesshomaru's own scent mixed with hers, he would have taken her for himself.

"She doesn't have a distinct scent."

"It is said that the Oni-petto have no distinct scent just a pleasing one." Yuki's face became quite serious.

"Sesshomaru they were wiped out long ago." The eastern lord was now whispering in disbelief.

"I assure you, she is very much Oni-petto. How or why I cannot say for sure, merely guess." They both stared at the sleeping girl a moment or two more both Lord Yuki spoke again.

"You could bring them back Sesshomaru, just go to a skilled sorceress and-"

"I'm sure you didn't come just for a visit, what is it that you're here for?" Sesshomaru asked ending that subject quickly. Yuki new better than to press the matter so he moved on.

"I'm at the brink of war with the southern lands to put it bluntly." Lord Yuki had become cold as stone; there was no emotion in his voice.

"You wish for my assistance." It wasn't' a question. It was obvious that is what the Lord of the East had come here for.

"Everyone knows there is no greater army than that of the western lands."

"I have no quarrels with the south, and I do not wish to bring death to my people." His answer was cold but necessary. He had enough troubles without having to worry about a war. He would help lord Yuki if he was in great desperation, but the war hadn't even started. Lord Yuki though disappointed respected Sesshomaru's decision and after some real pleasantries was gone. A brief time later Melody awoke. She stretched and yawned, while glancing around the room.

"I wonder what time it is." She mumbled to herself, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the Inu's deep voice answered her.

"Time to take Rin out to play." She nodded and crawled out from under the desk.

A day went by, then another, and then another… When was this stupid illness supposed to go away! She was sick of sleeping, sick of not having any strength, and super sick of being chained to a desk. Sesshomaru was running around the palace taking care of this and that. So she was stuck in his study bored. Begrudgingly she lay down, deciding a nap was about as interesting as it could get. Melody slept soundly for just a little bit before she was rudely awoken.

"Lord Sesshomaru Lord Sakyo is here to see you." Jaken screeched from the doorway. Jaken's harsh voice awoke her at once, and she immediately notices the absence of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru we have things to discuss!" The Lord hollered causing Melody to give out a squeak. Lord Sakyo heard the squeak and walked around the desk. "And what's this, a human?" He looked over Melody deeply with a sick grin on his face, Melody studied him too but with worry plastered on hers. His face was old looking and wrinkled, Melody thought that he must be very old, for a demon to have wrinkles. His eyes were an orange color and he had two stripes on each cheek, one orange and one black. His back was slightly hunched and he had long claws that were jagged and chipped. It surprised Melody that he was a lord; Sesshomaru was so much more regal looking than the man before her.

"Now what would Lord Sesshomaru be doing with a sweet little human girl like you?" He asked and reached out his hand to touch her cheek, she quickly slapped it away, earning her a harsh slap on the face. Melody clutches her cheek and glares up at him. "Stupid little wench." Melody gives him a shove and quickly moves under the desk hoping to get out the other side. However, the chain was restricting her. Melody hears a cruel cackle and tries to move away again, but her only result was hurting her neck.

"Aww, is your chain stopping you?" Melody looked back at the man who had sneered at and glared. Again he reaches to touch her, but directing his attention to a different area. Melody watched his hand reach out a caress her breast roughly, she whimpered in response. "Such a pretty little thing." He commented reaching to undo her dress, Melody gasped a slapped him again. He touches his lips with his figures and finds blood; she had slapped him harder than she thought. He looks up from the blood, glares then backhands Melody hard. Drawing blood from her lip.

"You stupid little bitch, have you no respect for you superiors!" He yells causing Melody to flinch and whimper.

"Trust me Lord Sakyo, you're not her superior." Lord Sesshomaru growled from across the room. Lord Sakyo stiffened and Melody felt relief wash over her entire body. The sad excuse of a lord stood and walked back around the desk.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, just who I wanted to see." Lord Sakyo spoke as though nothing had just taken place.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru says sitting down in his desk while Lord Sakyo sat down as well. The moment Sesshomaru sat down Melody grabbed onto his pant leg and didn't intend on letting go anytime soon.

"Because I am about to go to war with Lord Yuki of the Eastern lands. And I would like your help getting rid of the pest. Just think you could have 30% of the lands once we're done taking them out." Lord Sakyo explains.

"Why 30% I could just get rid of you and have your lands and his." Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone, it was obvious that he didn't like this guy. Lord Sakyo now seemed uneasy.

"Ahem yes well, I see, if you don't want to help that's fine, I'll just be leaving." He rose to leave.

"Oh Lord Sakyo, Maybe you should think twice before playing around with someone's pet when you require their aid." Sesshomaru growled out, Lord Sakyo looked down at her before leaving with a huff. Once the door was closed Melody crawled up into Sesshomaru's lap.

Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!


	10. The deal

Ok Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long trying to get them out sooner, but my job has been a nightmare. However I should have more time on my hand to write now. So I typed this all up without prewriting it first so if it's a little off I'm sorry. However I did do this all in a couple of hours so tell me what you think? So then I know if I should continue prewriting or just type them up.

After the little incident in his study Sesshomaru changed his mind about going to war. Now there was no way to keep him away. He wanted that pathetic old demon to die! How dare the old bastard touch what was his! He felt a great need to grind that man's bones into the dust. However, going to war caused a great problem. What would he do with Melody? He couldn't take her with him. She would only cause problems. But what would he do with her. If she was to be left here, would she try to escape? Even if she did. Surely she knew she wouldn't get far. Someone with her features would stick out like a sore thumb and not to mention attract all sorts of creatures. Then there was another problem, say she didn't try to escape. Would others try to touch her? That was perhaps the worst fear of all. Sesshomaru couldn't bear the thought of someone else touching her the way he had. Then of course was the dying question to why it bothered him so. The obvious answer was that dog demons were very possessive, though he didn't think it would ever be to this extent. Sesshomaru always figured he'd be most possessive over his mate. Could his beast be trying to tell him something? No, the Oni-petto was a complex breed with all sorts of quirks. This was merely one of them. His final option was to put her somewhere that she would remain untouched and protected. Perhaps with Inuyasha's group. Sesshomaru growled he didn't want to go to them for help. Though he was certain she would remain untouched there. What about protected? The half-breed could hardly protect himself let alone those in his group then to add another. Also, would his wench try to hide Melody from him? Sesshomaru growled again. He didn't like any of his options. But he had to choose one.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked while leading her pet dragon Ah and Un. Jaken scowled at the girl.

"Don't ask stupid question's to Lord Sesshomaru!" Melody watched as Rin's face didn't' falter one bit, she simply dropped the subject. This made her frown though. Why did he have to be so mean to her? She was just a little girl. Plus, she wanted to know the answer to the question as well. Though if that little toad tried to yell at her he'd find himself in a lot of pain... The walk however, was very enjoyable. Being able to walk around and look at new things was pretty fun. She even saw a person or two! Though they looked at her very weird, but it was still nice to see a human… That brought on a sudden thought.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru, I have a question." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her to show he was listening. "I'm not human anymore am I?"

"No."

"But I'm not a demon?"

"No."

"Then am I half?"

"If you were as lowly as a half demon, you would not be in my possession." She was happy she got more than a simple no out of him, but the answer only made her more confused.

"Than what am I?" Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to Jaken.

"We have traveled far enough, now we wait." He then turned to Rin.

"You may go play." Rin squealed and ran off to the flowers and began to pick them. After she was happy dressing Ah and Un with flowers Sesshomaru started for the forest. Melody chased after him.

"Wait you didn't answer the last question!"

"You are at an in-between stage. Which will only end when you have mated, you will become that of whom you have mated. Whether it be a human, demon, half-breed, or an Oni-petto." Melody nodded in understanding.

"So why wasn't any of that in the book you gave me?"

"The lord's didn't want their pets to know that information. Because then they would know how to escape." He was now facing her and only inches away from her.

"Aren't you worried that I won't use that information to escape?"

"You will not, you do not wish to have a mate." Melody's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you know that?" Sesshomaru didn't answer; he didn't feel the need to. "Anyway, who's to say I won't get a mate just to escape you?" Sesshomaru instantly had Melody pinned to the ground beneath him. "Owe, I knew that would piss you off, but did you have to do it so hard?" She whined as she gingerly rubbed her butt. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her wrists bringing them above her head into a very familiar position.

"No one will ever touch you the way I have, you are mine and that will never change." Melody knew there was no sense in making him angry. What she said earlier was her curious nature coming out. He should know that she could barely control it. Though, once his temper got going there was really only one way to stop it. She leaned her head to the side so she was baring her neck to him. He leaned down and sniffed her to make sure she was submitting to him. Then tenderly started to nip at her neck. She doubted she'd ever admit it to anyone, but she loved that part. It felt so…

"YOU BASTARD!" Melody was now in Sesshomaru's arms up in the air. Looking around she noticed in that brief moment they had gotten back to the clearing as well. Inuyasha's stood below them, or rather then stood was more like jumping. He tried desperately to reach him. "Fine you won't come down, I'll just get you with my windscar!" He positioned himself and prepared his sword, took in a deep breath and then…"WINDSC-"

"SIT!" Kagome suddenly ran into view as Inuyasha cratered into the ground. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU, YOU ALMOST HIT MELODY! SIT!" Inuyasha sunk further into the earth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SIT!"

"AH!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SO CARELESS! SIT!"

"AH!"

"SIT!"

"AH!"

"SIT!"

"AH!"

"SIT!"

"AH!"

"SIT!"

"AH!"

"I always thought I would be the one to send you to hell half-breed. However, it appears your wench will have that privilege." Sesshomaru commented as he touched the ground. Melody noticed that his grip seemed to tighten as the whole group came into the clearing. "Miko, I have a proposition for you." Kagome looked around wildly then pointed to herself.

"Me?" Sesshomaru growled. Melody of course knew he didn't like repeating himself, though Kagome didn't.

"You will keep Melody in your group and keep her safe until my pressing matter is finished, and then I will help you defeat Naraku." Kagome gasped, would he really help them? He would defiantly tip the scale in the final battle.

"THE HELL WE WILL!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome stared down at inuyasha with her hands on her hips.

"However, there are some rules." At this comment Kagome looked up. "You will not try to hide her from me when I return. This girl is mine and no one will take her away."

"I'm not a baby you know, she doesn't have to baby sit me!"

"True, but you do tend to get into trouble."

"Well if you hadn't hired that dumb hag, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble!" As their feet touched the ground Melody pushed away from Sesshomaru and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru growled in warning. Melody hissed back. Yet again she was pinned to the ground.

"You will not talk back!"

"Then stop acting like I'm some baby!" Melody no longer found herself pinned to the ground but thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was calmly walking back into the forest.

"We shall return after I punish her."

"WHAT!" Kagome looked on fearfully as the dog demon walked into the forest carrying her friend. "Wait don't hurt her!"

"This does not concern you Miko." Once he was out of sight of the group he dropped Melody to the ground. Though she knew she was in trouble, she held her ground. She again crossed her arms over her chest. "Do not attempt to defy me further." Melody hissed her response. Once more she was pinned to the ground. "You have had a terrible attitude today."

"It's your fault!" Sesshomaru growled again.

"Cease!"

"No!" Sesshomaru moved strike but stop mid-way. His nose picked up a scent. Tears… She was crying! He hadn't been the one to cause her tears since the whole necklace ordeal.

"Why do you shed tears?"

"Why do you think? You're being so mean!" Melody tried desperately to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming. Sesshomaru's grip and gaze softened greatly. He honestly didn't know what to do.

"Stop this!" He realized yelling would probably make it worse, but he was at a loss. Last time he caused her tears there was a good reason, this time he was simply being mean? As suspected her tears increased.

"I can't!" She pushed him away and huddled her knees to her chest. Sesshomaru look stunned. What was he to do? Just then, he felt his tail twitch. He glanced down at it. Again it twitched; it was inching its way toward her subconsciously. He stared down at it curiously. He decided he would obey its aching need and he wrapped it around her body. It's twitching stopped, though now it was tugged itself toward him. Again he obeyed and pulled her toward him. He noticed her tears started to subside. His eyes widened, that simple thing was working? Curiously he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Hey that's enough now, you need to calm down." This time he spoke in a whisper. And again it had effect, her tears slowed even more. She reach out and pulled herself to him make no space between them.

"Then don't be so mean anymore." She sniffled a few more times, but other than that her tears had stopped.

"Are you done now?" She looked up at him and weakly nodded. "Then you know what has to be done." Melody bared her neck without a word. She knew her submission was very important to him. She figured it was a dog thing and that he'd just have to let it go. Almost immediately his teeth were against her neck, he was growling in pleasure. He loved her neck; the feel of his teeth grazing her flesh was intoxicating to him. The sound of her light moan started to push him over the edge. His eyes were flashing red. "I want you…" His voice had become dark, and ragged. Melody said nothing as she looked up at him. His eyes were filled with great need. All she could do was nod, and that was all that Sesshomaru needed. He claimed her lips almost instantly with great need.

"Melody are you ok? Inuyasha said he smelt tears!" Sesshomaru started growling fiercely. Melody only giggled.

"Hey don't be mad, we've probably been gone for a while and she's just a little worried."

"Hn." They both stood and straightened out their clothing. They entered the clearing only to greet many shocked faces. What were they all staring at? Melody soon figured it out as there was a light tug on her waist. Looking down she found Sesshomaru's tail still wrapped around her. Slowly Sesshomaru unwound his tail. "So have you decided?"

"Of course we'll take her!" Kagome yelled before Inuyasha could say a thing.

"I expect her to be here when I return, if she isn't you will find yourself in a lot of pain Miko…" He took something out of his kimono and slide it onto Melody's wrist. When she looked down, she found a sapphire crescent moon pedant wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. "Don't take it off." She nodded and watched as he simply turned and left with Rin and Jaken following in his wake. Ah and Un apparently were to stay behind, because they walked over to her and laid down.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

"AH!"

Hope you like it and please remember to review!


	11. A glimmer of Hope!

Melody leaned against Ah and Un. Despite their appearance they were quite comfortable. She stared into the fire and sighed. What mess of a life she had. Would she ever get home? Did she care? There was nothing there for her anyway, no friends, no family. Well, no family that cared anyway. But she really didn't like being a sex slave to a demon. Being in love with a demon would be completely different, but being a slave of any kind was just not appealing. She watched Kagome snuggle up in her sleeping bag with the little Fox demon, she looked so happy. And the demon slayer lady was asleep on the ground next to the demon cat. The Monk kept a secret eye on the pair while also keeping watch. Inuyasha had run off after Sesshomaru yelling the whole way. "You should get was sleep."

"Kinda hard after the events of the day."

"Never the less Inuyasha doesn't pause much once we get going." Melody felt like rolling her eyes at the monk. She had a dragon to ride; obviously she wouldn't be getting tired.

The next morning when everyone woke up Inuyasha returned grumbling that now they had to babysit yet another weakling. Melody glared at him. She was not a weakling and she wouldn't stand for being called one either. Thought inuyasha didn't seem to notice the death glares he was getting just continued to whine. "Hey will you shut it! Your whining is making my ears bleed!"

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf?" Inuyasha stomped right up to her and glared. "A simple glare won't scare me dimwit." A soft growl came out of his mouth but he stomped back up to the front of the pack.

"Can't we get rid of her yet?"

"No inuyasha, not until Sesshomaru comes back" Kagome reasoned with the rash Inuyasha. Why everyone seem to think she was trouble? Like she was a waste of time, or extra baggage to carry around. Even Kagome was acting like this was a chore. She hated that feeling; it drove her insane with anger. That's all she ever got after her father died. "We'll just have to stir clear of the band of seven for a while." Kagome whispered to inuyasha. They must not have realized that the ears on Melody's head were not just for looks. Then again, they probably didn't know a lot of things about her. This wasn't a bad thing. That only meant she had the upper hand.

"Kagome, look and the picture I drew!" Shippo had leaped over to Kagome's shoulder to show her his picture. She simply waved him away; as she was too busy talking to Inuyasha to be bothered with such a simple thing. He looked back to Miroku and Sango, but they were also busy with their own conversation. He gave a great sigh and hopped down clutching his prized picture in his hand solemnly.

"Excuse me Shippo?" The little fox glanced over his shoulder at her. "May I see the picture you drew?" His eyes lit up like a firework and he raced over to her.

"This is my picture of a mountain!" Shippo practically shoved the drawing in Melody's face.

"Wow that's amazing; you're a really good artist." Melody almost giggled at the blush that took over his face as she gushed about his picture. The rest of the day Melody and Shippo sat on Ah and Un while he explained all the drawings he made. She gushed over them all making him feel quite proud of himself. The poor guy needed it too. Melody could see that he felt weak around his friends.

Sesshomaru growled to himself, as he drummed his fingers on his arm rest. Since when did war seem boring? Everyone was giving excellent information, the soldiers were all prepared, and their enemy would be destroyed swiftly. So what was the problem? Sesshomaru growled again. He knew what the problem was. It was too quiet! He had become so used to his pet causing havoc that he didn't know how to handle quiet anymore. When had the girl become such a part of his life?

"My lord?" Sesshomaru's attention went to the tent opening where his General stood.

"What is it?"

"If I may speak?" Sesshomaru waved his clawed to signal him to continue. "Perhaps you would focus more if you had your pet here." Sesshomaru cast a glare at his general.

"This is no place for her."

"Renka or I could keep watch-"

"When it comes time for battle, neither you, Renka, nor I will have the time." Riku ended his dispute; it was obvious he would not win. He left the tent to let his lord have some peace. Sesshomaru growled at the door. This would be a long war. Every time he seemed to get focused Melody would creep into her mind. He would shake her out, but moments later she would whisper to him. Telling him that only he could touch her, and then a flash of some unknown man would be holding her. His eyes flashed red every time. Next his thoughts wandered to his last moments with Inuyasha

*~Flashback~*

"SESSHOMARU GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha came flying at Sesshomaru with his sword. With a quick block he sent the Half-breed thundering into a tree. In a flash he stood before his worthless brother. He took him by the throat.

"Listen well baby brother." He sneered. "You are weak; you could never hope to defeat Naraku without my aid." Inuyasha glared at him with such intensity.

"Bastard…"

"You are lucky I am giving you this opportunity." Sesshomaru tightened his grip as to put emphasis on his next sentence. "That girl has been touched by no other but me; you will keep it that way little brother. Many will try, and you will see to it that none of them succeed. If you fail, I will tear apart you're whole little 'family' piece by piece while you watch, and then I will do it to you." He sent him flying into another tree before turning to leave.

*~End Flashback~*

He hoped the half-breed would be smart enough to heed his warning. Not only would he suffer, but Melody to would face his wrath. He would be blind with rage if someone else touched her. His beast would claim her violently many times before it would be satisfied. He didn't care that Inuyasha would suffer unimaginable pain. However, Melody suffering the same fate somehow left a bad taste in his mouth. Sesshomaru suddenly growled, he really needed to quit thinking about her!

Melody glared at the Inu-group, she blamed them for her boredom. They had decided that since they were carrying around useless extra baggage, that now was a good time to return to Eido. So now here she was stuck being the village freak. Many villagers followed her around as if waiting for her to do something exciting. And then there was the men, they watched her always. Some leered at her like she was a piece of meat. It wasn't at all like Lord Sesshomaru looked at her. Wait, why was she thinking about him? He was the one who took her virginity, caged her, and even whipped her. She shouldn't be thinking about him at all. She should be looking for a way to hide her looks and go home. She scoffed at the thought. There was nothing there for her, Just a lot of misery. Melody suddenly felt very lost. There was nothing for her anywhere. She was like a lost soul just blowing in the wind. She would pause every once in a while to take a glimpse around, and then the wind would pick up again. Carrying her off to another place, where she would be unwanted. "WOULD YOU GET LOST!" She screamed at the villagers who flinched and scattered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the demon slayer whisper something to the monk. Something unpleasant no doubt.

"Is something wrong child?" Melody whirled around to see an elderly old woman with an eye patch. Melody recalled Kagome speaking with her once they arrived in the village. From the looks of her clothes she was a priestess.

"No, nothing…"

"If it were nothing ye would not be yelling." Melody glared at the woman.

"Look, I don't know what bullshit Kagome filled you with but I really don't want to hear it."

"Kagome filled me with nothing; I merely saw a distressed girl and thought I could be of some help."

"You want to help me? HOW ABOUT GETTING RID OF MY TAIL AND EARS!" Melody turned ready to stomp away.

"A puzzle true, but every has answer." Melody frowned and turned again, but the old woman was already gone. Now she was curious, and when Melody was curious there was no stopping her. She followed the old woman's scent to a little hut and entered t once. There sat the woman sipping some tea, her back facing Melody. "So ye decided to listen what this old woman has to say."

"Only because you said something interesting." Melody sat facing her, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Let me tell ye a story child." Melody rolled her eyes but played along none the less. "Long ago there was a sorceress named Hiroko. She was powerful many feared her."

"Is there a point to this?"

"One day some very powerful Demons asked for her services. She was to create a being that would please…" Melody's widened. "This being would not be Human, Demon, nor Half. They would have animalistic features, and a very pleasing smell. Hiroko took the job for they were paying her well. She succeeded in her task only to realize what she had done. She watched the Humans she cursed to become the slaves of those who could afford it. She tried to make amends for her terrible mistake by blessing some Oni-petto with amazing powers in hopes that they could break free. However the demons even took advantage of that. Hiroko tried to lessen the guilt by giving the poor creatures a way out. If they mated they would be released from the curse. Demons killed many to keep this a secret and once again Hiroko's plans were fouled. She gave up at that. She became a priestess in hopes to ease the pain in her soul." Melody blinked a couple of times as the woman ended her story.

"You know old woman that story merely left gave me a new place to direct all my anger." The woman held up her hand.

"You never asked me the woman's full name."

"Why would I?"

"It was Eido."

"She has a village named after her, so what?"

"Though Hiroko could not undo her mistake she tried to make up for it as best she could. Being the person who created the curse she could do things to help the Oni-petto. She would disguise those who came to her, giving them a human form so that they might find happiness. When she died she had one final wish. The priest or priestess of the village would help any Oni-petto that came to them. Though none had Hiroko powers, she had made charms that would conceal their animalistic natures." The woman moved around the hut. She kneeled to the floor and pulled up a loose floor board. She took something from the dark hole before replacing the floor board. She then turned back to Melody and opened her hand. There was an old rag seeming to keep something hidden. "This is the last charm there is. I believe it's meant for the very last Oni-petto." Melody took the rag and opened it. A black and red beaded bracelet gleamed at her. "Put it on child and I will say the spell." Melody nodded and slid it onto her wrist. "Se-bu Kihaku Henshin!" (AN: it means Save Soul Disguise.) Melody felt a warm glow and watch as her claws vanished. She looked behind her to see her tail was gone. Her hands flew up to her cats ears, but they were no longer there. Melody was human again…


	12. Another run in

This chapter was suppose to be up two weeks ago but for some reason I couldn't get into my own stories! I was so mad! But everything is ok now. This one is going to be a little shorter but the next one will be longer. Well this one was a little harder to put together. I deleted it four times! Nothing seemed right. So if this one isn't quite up to par, well… I obviously got it wrong again lol. I think I'm starting to get a bit of writers block. Maybe some of you could help me out? Anyway enjoy this chapter.

"Now Melody you must remember, that is not a permanent fix. If the bracelet comes off then you revert back." Melody nodded in understanding. Though on the inside her mind was racing. She could do anything she wanted now! Even go home! That thought didn't really appeal to her very much though.

"Hey Lady Keade- Oh my gosh! Melody you're normal again!" Kagome stared at her friend in disbelief. "How did this happen?" Melody simply shrugged.

"Must have been something I ate." Of course she knew Kagome wouldn't believe such a lame story, but she had no intention of letting her in on Keade and her secret. Kagome had already proven to Melody that she couldn't trust her. She would just wait for the right time to leave.

Melody sighed the group wouldn't stop ask questions about her normal appearance. It wasn't until she discreetly mention to Inuyasha that with her appearance would no longer affect their journey that she was able to breathe a little easier. Inuyasha pounced at the chance to continue looking for the shards. Though Kagome protested greatly reminding him that Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased. Lucky for Melody he wouldn't listen. He had them all packed and heading out before any of them could blink. Melody was silently giddy; she couldn't wait to have a little freedom.

"Big brother I sick of wandering around!" Jakotsu whined. "It's been five months since we seen my Inuyasha, I miss him!" The Leader of the band of seven ignored his whiny friend, as he often did these days. Inuyasha was boring to him now; in fact everything was boring to him now! It was so frustrating! He didn't even find amusement in destroying an entire village. This was defiantly not like him.

"Jakotsu is right big brother, should we not seek the hanyou out?"

"Whatever…" Renkotsu raised an eyebrow at his leader but didn't say anything more. He was fairly concerned with the way his big brother was acting though. It wasn't like Bankotsu to get bored of killing people, or a challenge for that matter. Though he was, nothing seemed to make him cheerful any longer. Renkotsu hoped it wouldn't effect they're deal with the demon Naraku. He didn't know very much about him, but he doubted that he wanted them wandering around instead of killing his enemies. But all his leader did now was tie little trinkets to his Banyru and then throw them off with a yell. He would go through every village they slaughter gathering all the trinkets he could find. Renkotsu wasn't sure what he could do to get his leader back on track.

"I think there is a village close by." Suikotsu commented. Probably trying to ease the tension in the group.

"Should we have some fun big brother?" Renkotsu asked hopefully.

"What's the point?" Grumbled Bankotsu.

"Oh I know! Why don't we just camp out at that cave, I need a new Kimono anyway and it's easier to do that when the village intact." Renkotsu groaned and jumped onto to Ginkotsu obviously done listening to the femine member of the group. "I'll be really quick!"

"Go for to Jak." Bankotsu also hopped onto Ginkotsu looking completely bored. Jakotsu waved childishly a them as the great machine trekked on leaving him behind. He waved until they were out of sight then headed towards the village.

In the village Jakotsu found himself carried away. "Good thing I talked big brother out of destroying this village they have some great stuff!" Jakotsu walked through the village with his arms filled with things. "Maybe I should bring something back for Big brother; he's been so down lately."

"My lady please accept this free kimono."

"Young woman please take this flower, it compliments your beauty."

"Wow some wench is getting a lot of attention, just look at the crowd!" Jakotsu grew curious as the crowd continued to grow. "That's got to be some wench!" He moved closer hoping to get a peek.

"No thank you, really I don't need anything." Jakotsu couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe the wench that was squeezing through the crowd. Her hair was golden as the sun, her eyes were like sparkling sapphires and there was a very familiar gem hanging from around her neck. Before Jakotsu even knew what he was doing, his arms out stretched and grabbed the gem from her neck. Then he found himself running out of the village. "Bring that back!" Jakotsu glanced behind him to see the girl hot on his trail. He let out a little gasp. He had no idea the girl would follow him.

"Get lost wench!"

"Give me back my necklace and I will!" Jakotsu sprinted through the forest weaving through trees left and right. He was smirking to himself as he picked up the pace; there was no way that a simple wench would be able to keep up. He was trained for this kind of thing. He couldn't count the number of chases he had been in. Partly because he couldn't count very high. He was very confident that it was a lot and the group had never been caught, which also made him very confident. In fact as he climbed the last few feet into the cave he was sure that he would never see that wench again.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! LOOK LOOK!" Bankotsu lazily looked over at the now heaving Jakotsu. Jakotsu was always getting excited about something so he didn't see any reason to show much emotion, that and he wasn't in the mood. However, if he didn't say something Jakotsu would never stop and he certainly wasn't in any mood for that!

"What?" Jakotsu held up the girl's necklace. Suddenly Bankotsu was very much in the mood. The sight of the necklace was enough to ignite the fire that was slowly going out in his soul.

"You ran into Inuyasha's group?" Renkotsu inquired hastily. Jakotsu was still too out of breath to speak just shook his head.

"Just his wench?" Suikotsu asked next. Jakotsu still could only shake his head as he handed the necklace to Bankotsu. The leader of the group held up the trinket and watched it glow in the fire light. He suddenly broke out of his sullen mood and put on a bright smile. It didn't completely fix his mood but it sure helped. But then again what would fix his mood was impossible…

"There you are you girlie little asshole!" All eyes were now on the mouth of the cave where a very annoyed girl stood. Jakotsu was the first to recover from the shock.

"How did you find me? There's no way, you'd have to have animal's senses to have been able to find me!" Seething Jakotsu began to glare at the small girl. It didn't even click in his mind that through this all he had never been shocked about the fact that she was supposed to be dead. Suikotsu had made a fatal wound. They had left her for dead.

"All of you get outside and make sure Inuyasha isn't sniffing around!" At the mention of the half demon Jakotsu's anger was forgotten and he was the first one out of the cave.

"Big brother are you sure-"

"I said all of you!" Bankotsu growled out the command, though he never took his eyes off the small girl who stood stubbornly at the mouth of the cave. Silence flowed between them for several minutes before Bankotsu couldn't take it any longer. "How are you alive?" The girl blinked a few times seeming slightly shocked at the question.

"I just am, now give me my necklace!"

"No." Melody glared at the leader of the band of seven.

"It's mine and I want it back!" She stomped her foot to make her point firm. Bankotsu smirked suddenly. In an instant he was in front of her.

"I could just kill you, and take it." Bankotsu whispered in her ear. He was rather amazed at the girl's lack of fear.

"Been there done that." She answered in a bored tone. Bankotsu blinked a few times, she really wasn't scared of him? What an odd girl.

"So you did die?" This time it was Melody's turn to blink. Her face became blank as she seem to think about it.

"I think so… Though I'm not too sure, one minute I felt weightless and someone begun to speak, he said my name, and then I took a deep breath and he was gone." She finally looked up at the leader of the band of seven. She noticed immediately that they were very close. She took a step back into the wall in hopes of putting some space between them.

"Yeah you were dead alright, or at least the start of it." Melody took this moment of his distraction to lash out reaching for her necklace. However, catching the famous leader of the band of seven of guard was not easily done. He pushed her tightly into the wall smirking wickedly. "Naughty, naughty" He leaned in close to her ear.

"Just give me my necklace." She managed to gasp out. She did not like their close proximity.

"It's my necklace now…" He didn't know why but he liked teasing her. So many thoughts went through his head just by looking at her. She must have been some kind of enchantress.

"Please," She begged suddenly getting a tear in her eye. "It's all I have left of my father." Bankotsu suddenly took a step back. Sorrow was all but pouring out of her. He then hesitated. How could he deprive such a sad creature? Wait, why did he suddenly care. He never cared how sad he made anyone. Though this girl was different he knew that from the very beginning. He gave a great sigh and held out the necklace to her. Melody looked up at him uncertain, but after another nudge of his hand she took it. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey girl, don't think you're getting away with it that easily!" Melody gave Bankotsu a confused look as she placed the necklace back around her neck. "That necklace is mine and since you've talked me into letting you keep it, that just makes you mine!" Melody suddenly paled and Bankotsu proud declaration. How was she going to get out of this one?

Well there it is hoped you liked it. And please Review, it makes me want to write more and more. Just tell me what you think, if you have some suggestions all the better! I will also answer any questions you may have.


	13. stuck like glue

Well what a wild life I've had lately! Not that you want to hear about it lol. Though now that's it's cooled down I was able to right this. Though short it's where I wanted to end it. And the other one is well underway. So I home you enjoy!

Melody drummed her fingers along the cave ground. She was bored and fully annoyed. How did she keep getting into these situations? First Sesshomaru now this guy, she was getting tired of being passed around. She looked over at the mercenary and sighed. He was happily sharpening his sword. If one could even call it a sword, the thing as huge! She had to admit she was impressed by how easily he wielded the giant blade. Melody moved her ankle causing to tug o the rope that was wrapped around her ankle, the other end was tied to Bankotsu's ankle. She glared at his ankle before giving the rope another good tug, hoping to cause him pain in some way. Sadly the only thing she accomplished was getting his attention.

"Is this really necessary?" Bankotsu stopped working with Banyru and turned to her.

"Well since you tried to run off four times I'd say yes."

"You're holding me here against my will!"

"No, the necklace is mine I'm allowing you to hold it, so then you belong to me." Apparently that was completely his logic on the matter. Melody huffed. But she had to admit, he was much simpler than Sesshomaru. She wondered how old he was, he didn't look much older than her. However, he had defiantly seen his fair share of battles. She guessed he always simply took whatever he wanted and killed whoever was in his way. But then again so did Sesshomaru. How did she end up with another possessive guy?

"No sign of any of Inuyasha's group and we've erased all traces of the girl coming here?"

"How?" Renkotsu turned to the girl slightly curious as to why she would ask that question. As far as he could tell the knowledge would not aid her at all. She could not stop them from covering her scent, so why did she need to know.

"That's not your business." He was about to turn when the girl spoke again.

"It's not like I care that you're doing it, I just didn't know you could detour a dog demon. How do you get past his nose?" The young girl looked genuinely curious.

"If I tell you, you'll try t use it against us."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can lead Inuyasha's group right to us." Renkotsu answer matter of factly.

"Psh whatever." Melody turned and began to pout. She could feel a pair of eyes bore into her back. They were most likely Bankotsu's. She continued to pout as the other members filed into the cave.

"Big brother, why do we keep such a troublesome wench around?" Jakotsu started to pout as well. "Why not just kill the wench and take the necklace? He whined.

"That's enough Jakotsu!"

"But-"

"I said enough!" Bankotsu sprang up taking Melody with him and stormed outside.

"Ouch you're hurting me!" Bankotsu glared don at Melody.

"Deal with it!" She quickly shut her mouth. She could clearly see that there was room for complaints. He was stomping around grumbling under his breath.

"Hey just calm down, who cares what they think." She really didn't know why she was attempting to comfort him. Maybe because he looked so upset.

Sesshomaru growled violently at the dead bodies surrounding him. The battle ended far too quickly. Now he would be bored until the next battle. He also was rather irritable. Rather was an understatement, he had wounded several men for pointless reasons. What was wrong with him, he had far better control over his beast than this! Could one girl affect him so much? It was rather bothersome. First Rin now this! This pet ordeal was becoming rather troublesome. He silently scoff, it was far more than troublesome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, with you on my side the war will be over in weeks rather than months." Lord Yuki was chuckling at his own joke. The lord looked over Sesshomaru's figure. "Mt old friend, didn't you look into oni-petto before claiming her?" The dog demon stilled his raging beast.

"What nonsense is this?"

"Your beast is calling for her. It doesn't like to be apart from her. The two of you have bonded in a sense." Sesshomaru growled at the news.

"And how do I stop this terrible weakness?"

"Mate her, or kill her, but you already knew that you just don't like the solutions." Sesshomaru growled at his friend as he walked away. But, Yuki was right; he didn't like either of those answers. And he hadn't known that it would get this bad. He was unaware that their bond would become strong enough to affect him so. All he was completely sure of was that in order to calm his beast he needed his pet back.

So there it was! hope you liked it and please review!


	14. Where's my pet?

Hey everyone here's the next chapter. It's a lot easier to write these when I can do it at work. Then I just need to find the time to type them up. So I'm not doing too bad it hasn't been that long. Well I hope you like it!

"It's been a month Miko, where is she?" Inuyasha's wench fidgeted nervously behind the half-breed. Sesshomaru took his time to look around. He couldn't smell her at all, nor could he smell Ah and Un. His eyes flickered red. "I grow tired of waiting wench, where is Melody?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"We don't know…" Sesshomaru's eyes were instantly red.

"It wasn't Kagome's fault; she just disappeared without a trace." Sango stepped in to defend her friend.

"That's right, we were in a village for supplies and she was gone." Kagome explained stepping out from behind Inuyasha.

"You think that's an excuse?" Kagome flinched at his tone.

"I didn't think she would run off." She had a pleading tone to her voice. Not that it would do any good. "We've looked everywhere, Inuyasha can't track her, and that night Ah and Un vanished too."

"It's been three weeks no human that wasn't from out time would survive. Face it Sesshomaru she's dead."

"Fool, did you think those ears were there simply for looks?" Sesshomaru smirk at the simpleton's idea. "Her hearing and sense of smell alone rival yours; she is not a normal human." Were they that simple indeed that they didn't understand basic lodge?

"Several days after being here she lost her feline features." Miroku was the one to speak this time. Though it didn't matter who spoke those simple words were enough to send Sesshomaru into frenzy. He had Inuyasha by the throat before anyone could blink.

"Are so weak little brother? So weak that you couldn't keep her untouched, for even a few measly days?" Inuyasha coughed and gasped.

"What are you talking about, no one touched her."

"There are absolutely only two ways for her to be rid of her features. Her death, or if she was mated."

"Wait, what does mate mean?" Kagome suddenly looked confused.

"It's what we human's call marriage, uh sort of…" Kagome's eye blew up.

"Melody's married!" Sesshomaru growled not liking the awful sound those words created in his ears. He squeezed harder crushing Inuyasha's throat.

"But I didn't see Melody get married and I was with her the whole time we were in the village." Sesshomaru glanced over at the young kit. His anger lessened. If she didn't mate then it was all an illusion, she was hiding her features somehow. However, her running off was still a problem. Now he would waste time looking around for her. There would be ne rhythm or reason to her whereabouts. Unless…

"Miko, you will go to your time and look for her." Inuyasha glared between gasps of breath.

"She will not, we got jewel shards to find!"

"Then find that group of undead mercenaries." Sesshomaru's voice had that final tone to it. Miroku decided to step in again, hoping he could persuade the demon lord.

"But my lord, it is not that simple. They are either nowhere to be found or hiding their scent from inuyasha. We have had no run-ins with them in at least a month." Miroku fidgeted unsure how the demon was taking the news. His face held no emotion, and when it did it normally meant you should run. Sesshomaru was still for a few minutes than he turned to Kagome again.

"Miko, I will not ask again." Kagome gasped but nodded.

"Quit wasting our time with your stupid wench Sesshomaru!"

"Wasn't it the Miko's fault Melody even came here? That she was captured and killed because they thought she was you. If I had not revived her you would have a death on your conscious." Kagome visibly paled as Sesshomaru's words began to eat her alive. Sesshomaru didn't show it, but he inwardly smirked, the Miko was easily manipulated. "Funny I am rather surprised you're not out looking for her, since it's your fault she's here."

"Inuyasha I'm going home to look for Melody." Kagome looked completely distraught. Guilt was consuming her soul.

"The hell you are! We just got jewel shards to find!" The half demon stomped towards her growling.

"Inuyasha… Sit!" Sesshomaru watched the girl head towards the well.

"Miko…" Kagome turned. "You have three days." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

Melody had to admit sitting on a creepy machine was a lot better than being stuck in a muggy cave. She wondered where they were headed. There wasn't really any rythym or reason to their paths. Over the month she had tried to escape 42 times. Bankotsu didn't let her have much space now. And if he couldn't watch her Jakotsu did. He liked her a lot now. It all charged after she had been there around a week.

***Flashback***

"You jerk, you ripped my dress!" Melody tried desperately to cover her now bare hip.

"Well there wasn't much there to begin with now was there?" Renkotsu sneered. She could've scratched the man's eyes out.

"Jak, do you have anything she could wear?" Bankotsu watched Jakotsu's jaw drop. He didn't question him though. He wouldn't go against his big brother.

"Come on wench." He led her to a trunk and flipped open the lid. It was plum full of attire. He stood next to it and looked at her impatiently. "Well?" Melody jumped a little but none the less stepped forward to look through the trunk. She was at a loss; she didn't know what she was looking for. "Just pick one!" Jakotsu grumbled.

"I don't know, what would look good?" Jakotsu's eyes perked up a minute and he began rummaging through the trunk himself. He finally pulled out a lilac colored kimono with white blossom blooming all over the gown.

"Here!" he announced proudly.

"I don't know how to put it on…" Instantly Jakotsu lunged at her. Before melody knew what happened she was dressed and her hair was done up in a fancy bun.

"Big brother look!" Jakotsu rushed over to Bankotsu and shoved Melody in front of him this time it was Bankotsu's turn to gawk.

"Can I dress her again tomorrow?"

***End Flashback***

Thus resulting in Jakotsu's attachment to Melody. Melody's ears twitched and she turned her head to the north. "Something's coming." Renkotsu sneered at her.

"What would a simple girl know?" Melody glared harshly at the bald mercenary. He thought he was so much smarter and better than her. She smirked to herself when Kouga the wolf demon burst into the clearing.

"Told you so…" Bankotsu looked down at her in slight awe.

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Asked Melody innocently. She didn't need the mercenaries discovering her feline abilities. She had almost let it slip a few times now, and she could tell Bankotsu was getting suspicious. However, she thought she was doing pretty well, seeing how they were her instincts; you don't just stop using them. Bankotsu glared down at her trying to see through her before turning his attention to the wolf demon.

"What are you doing here?" Kouga ignored the entire band of seven. His attention was drawn to Melody.

"I'm sight seeing... What do you think I'm doing here, you moron!"Melody lifted her ankle to emphasize her point. Kouga took in her tied ankle then followed the rope to Bankotsu's leg. Bankotsu pushed Melody behind him and glared daggers at Kouga.

"You'll die before you reach her wolf boy." Kouga scoffed.

"I don't want her!"

"It's just as well; I'd off myself if you somehow managed to rescue me." Kouga growled.

"Damn you're insolent!"

"Why would I listen to a dumb little wolf boy?"

"You're lucky I promised Kagome not to kill humans!" As the two kept going back and forth, the band of seven could only stare in shock. The bickering probably went on all day if Bankotsu hadn't covered Melody's mouth. Then Jakotsu attacked followed by the others.

"It's a pity you keep running; now your legs will be cut to shreds in order to get those jewel shards!" Melody cocked her head to the side in curiosity. She looked up at Bankotsu hoping he would notice and remove his hands. He did.

"What are jewel shards?"

"You don't know?" Melody shook her head. "They are shards of the sacred jewel of four souls. Just one could increase ones power by tenfold." Melody reached down into her kimono and pulled out a small shard.

"Is this one?" Bankotsu as wide eyed. His hand itched to reach out and grab it but he did not. Why though, what was she going to do with t? She had no use for it, and she obviously didn't know how to use it. So then, what was stopping him? He did nothing as she tucked it back into her dress, and before his thoughts could linger Jakotsu grabbed his attention.

"What?"

"I asked if we should go after him big brother." Bankotsu looked at the empty meadow that was now scorched and burned.

"He's not worth it…" And like that they were on their way once again. But this time something was linger in the shadows behind them. It unnerved her to no end. What was it? Why wouldn't it show itself?

How was it? Please feel free to tell me in a review. I love getting them, they help me write better.


	15. The Hunt is on

Kagome climbed out of the well with a pale look. She desperately hoped Melody had magically appeared in her absence. Sesshomaru stepping out of the tree line wasn't a good sign. "Kagome you're back!" Shippo dived into the Miko's arms. She gave him a squeeze before taking a deep breath. Sesshomaru was right in front of her now. "I'm sorry I couldn't find her." Sesshomaru growled in response. "We'll help you look for her."

"That will not be Necessary; you've already proved how useless you are." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"But I'm responsible!" Cried Kagome.

"Yes you are…" Sesshomaru left a distraught Miko behind him. He'd already wasted enough time dealing with those simpletons. Now he needed to get to work. Finding Melody would not be one of the simplest things he'd done. The thing that confused him was that there was no rhythm or reason to her disappearance. She should have gone back to her time. But she didn't… With his troops under lord Yuki's command, he needed to find her fast. The likely hood of that happening was slim to none. Finding Ah and UN was his best bet right now. The Dragon no doubt had some lead or trace of her to follow. And he would not be difficult to find. He was still left to ponder why she hadn't returned to her time. Maybe because she didn't run away. The fool inuyasha did not realize how valuable Melody was. If people knew what she was he would not have placed her in the Miko's care. Even though what she was remained a secret, she was still greatly desired by all. It was natural to all to want her. He would likely being killing in order to retrieve her. Not that it was a problem. Anyone who touched what was his without his permission would die a very painful death.

Sesshomaru had found the two headed dragon easily enough. Just as he suspected the dragon had been trying to track down Melody. Since dragon's sense of smell isn't as advanced as a Inu demon's he of course hadn't found her. But that didn't mean he wasn't on the right track. In fact, Sesshomaru found ah & Un in a cave that reeked of graveyard soil and Melody. Though she was no longer there it was clear that she had been for quite some time. Sesshomaru smirked it wouldn't be hard to pick up her trail now. He breathed in deeply taking in her marvlous scent. "Head back to the palace…" He ordered to the dragon then took off towards Melody's scent.

"Quit staring at me cue ball!" Melody huffed and turned the other way. She was so sick of him watching her; it was like his eyes were permanently glue to her. As if it wasn't annoying enough to have Bankotsu always watching her. And then there was something else. Something dark… Ever since Bankotsu and Melody talked about the jewel shards, she's felt something watching her. She could never see it but she knew it was there. She felt Renkotsu's eyes on her again, she all but growled. Bankotsu had better get back from his little walk soon, or she'd probably go berserk on the bald one. She'd add some new markings to his bald head! He was so annoying always butting into things and having to know everything! He was by far the most annoying of this group. And she even had to be dressed up every day like a doll!

"Brothers were going to war!" The remaining members of the band of seven cheered as their leader appeared and gave them the joyous news.

"Where big brother?" Suikotsu asked.

"The Demon lord's of the South and east are at war. Naraku has made a deal with the lord of the South. We are to help him win the war." Renkotsu stepped forward, probably to inquire about something or another. Since being with the group Melody noticed Renkotsu often questioned Bankotsu's decisions. She wondered if it bothered Bankotsu. If it did he didn't show it at all. Then again Bankotsu was very good at hiding certain emotions and feelings. Not quite as good as Sesshomaru, but still pretty good.

"Why does Naraku wish for us to do it? Is this part of the deal?"

"What deal?"Jakotsu suddenly sounded interested. Melody recognized Renkotsu's scheme immediately. He planned to get everyone else to ask about Naraku and the deals, in order to get more information. He hoped that Bankotsu would be forced to give information.

"There's bound to be good looking demons to kill Jak." Melody smirked as Renkotsu's plan was thwarted. Bankotsu was a lot smarter than the Cue ball gave him credit for. "We've been chasing around mutt face for so long, it will be good to have some fun." All others cheered in agreement. Renkotsu was left to sulk, or plot she hadn't decided which. Melody was loaded onto Ginkotsu and off they went. She was stuck on this chunk of tin until they stopped for the night. What a boring existence… She really needed something in happen.

"Kagome we should be out looking for Jewel shards & the band of seven not some girl!" Inuyasha groaned.

"No Inuyasha it's my fault she's here in the first place. We have to keep looking for her."

"Let that bastard Sesshomaru will probably find her before we would, and then we would be looking for something we won't find." Kagome stopped walking. Miroku as right Sesshomaru would find her before they had a chance. But she still felt guilty.

"And we had a lead on the Band of Seven, they're headed south." Kagome sighed but nodded. Off they went to the south. Kagome wondered how far south the Band of Seven went. And why were they heading south, is that where Naraku was? Why was everything so confusing at the moment? When did this all get so complicated?

Sorry this one is so short, I promise the next one will be longer.


	16. Not just an Object

Ok here's the next one! Wasn't a long wait was it? Lol I confess I loved writing this chapter. Though towards the end I'm kinda on the fence abut Sesshomaru staying in character. Tell me what you think ok? But anyway please do enjoy this chapter, it's super fun!

Bankotsu glared at Renkotsu out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like the way his second in command always watched Melody. The damn bastard was always watching her! It bothered Bankotsu greatly. No one touched or looked at what was his! She was his and only his! No one else could have her! His eyes wandered over her delicate form. They instantly went to the trinket around her neck. It was so different and unique, just like her…

"Hey big brother what should I dress her in today?" Jakotsu held up two kimonos. He smirked. Jakotsu was in love with Melody, she was favorite toy. Jakotsu could let out all of his girlish tendencies on Melody. It actually helped reduced the fighting between Jak and Renkotsu.

"Don't you think it's time to kill the girl and move on, instead of keeping her as a dress up doll big brother?" Bankotsu looked down at Melody's sleeping form she slept soundly, not knowing they were discussing her life.

"Why would we kill her?" Jakotsu said outraged.

"Because the foolish slip of a girl that gets in the way!"

"She is not!"

"Yes she is, she is a mere handicap. A weakness." Bankotsu looked over to Renkotsu with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" Renkotsu blinked a few times, he wasn't really prepared for that remark.

"Say we were battling Inuyasha's group she could easily."

"She travels with their group, they wouldn't harm her." Renkotsu paused for a moment.

"The wolf demon Koga could-"

"All that happened with him is he started an argument with her. No worries there."

"What about Sesshomaru, he's ruthless and hates humans. He could use her against us." Renkotsu inwardly grinned, no one could argue with that.

"No I don't think so, that doesn't seem like his style." Renkotsu frowned.

"Plus doesn't he have that human brat? He can't hate humans if he keeps one as a companion, can he?" Jakotsu mused while Renkotsu grumbled. He was sick and tired of being tempted at all times of the day. He craved to touch her. See if that creamy skin feels as good as he imagined it did. Dad she tastes as good as he thought? Did she make the noises that she did in his dreams? Was she untouched? As shocking as it was, Bankotsu hadn't touched her. But that would all change when he stopped thinking of her as a thing. He still saw her as a trinket. Once he realized she was a woman, he would be all over her. That however, was only one of the problems the girl caused. She had a jewel shard. He was still amazed Bankotsu hadn't taken it from her. Renkotsu needed that jewel shard! Bankotsu already had one more than he. He wasn't going to stay in the shadows forever. Sooner or later he would have to come into the light and when that happened, he would need to be ready to face Bankotsu head on.

"You know it's creepy to watch someone sleep right?" Renkotsu looked over to the wench who had awakened. She was glaring at Bankotsu.

"Have to keep an eye on my property." Bankotsu smirked, Melody rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" Melody just started to ignore all the claims on her person. Really what was the point in arguing about it anymore. She ran her hands through her hair, and she frowned. Her hair was so greasy. "Hey is there any way I could take a bath?" Melody mentally crossed her fingers.

"Oh yeah sure, there's a hot spring not far from here." Bankotsu answered and started to rise. "Jak, don't you have some oils or something?" Jakotsu nodded and handed them to Bankotsu. He then led the way to the hot spring. "I'm going to hunt while you bathe, don't even think about trying to escape, I will catch you. "And just like that she was alone to her thoughts. Not that there were many, all thoughts were pretty much getting clean. She didn't know how humans in this time period could handle not bathing for weeks. She could barely go three days! She slipped off her kimono and slid into the hot spring. Melody sighed as aches and pains just slowly eased out of her body. For a while she just let her body soak, simply enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by heat. It wrapped itself around her like a snuggling blanket. After about 15 minutes she figured she better start washing before Bankotsu came back and got a nice view. Though she wasn't sure he'd care. She was pretty sure Bankotsu only saw her as an object. Which was fine with her, she didn't need any male attention. She got enough from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… It had been so long since she'd seen him. Melody wondered if he'd gone to collect her yet. If he had, did he hurt anyone? Melody frowned, they probably blamed her and said she escaped. Would he be mad when he found her? Would he find her?

"Well, well, well, look at the tasty morsel all alone in the forest…" Melody whirled around to see a person. No, he was a demon, Melody could sense it. She tried desperately to cover herself with her hands. "My aren't you a delicious looking one, in more way then one…" The demon licked his lips and his eyes traveled over her frame. "Oh what's this, property of lord Sesshomaru are we?" Melody looked down at her crescent moon bracelet. She had forgotten she was wearing it, the symbol of Sesshomaru's house. "That's ok, what he don't know won't hurt him." The demon advanced, Melody gasped and started to back up. He was going at on agonizing pace set to cause fear. It was working. She had to think fast. She doubted she could out run him, and he seemed strong then a low rate demon there for she couldn't fight him. "Now, now, no use fighting it, I promise you will like it, and besides no one is around to hear you scream…" Melody blinked, scream… That's it, Bankotsu is out there!

"BANKOTSU!" She screamed as loud as she could. The demon lunged silence her scream with a "oaf". He pinned her to a rock, bringing her hands above her head. His claws dug into her wrists drawing blood. She squeezed her eyes shut as the vile creatures hands went for her creamy mounds. They never made it there, the demon screamed in pain and was hauled off of her, but not before splattering blood all over her. Bankotsu skewered the demon and proceeds to destroy it ruthlessly. He the glares at the pieces of shredded flash a few moments before whirling around.

"Are you o-" Melody watched Bankotsu's eyes suddenly widen. She looked confused for a few moments before it clicked in her brain. She was still naked. She squealed and splashed back into the spring.

"Don't look!" Bankotsu swiftly turned on his heel. Melody went to scrubbing of the blood. The water started to turn a pink color.

"You know, you look really good with blood all over you…" the mercenary mumbled.

"Don't say that! It's creepy!" She jumped out of the spring and grabbed her clothes. She hastily put them on. She would have Jakotsu fix them when they returned. As they were walking back Bankotsu broke the silence.

"You never answered my question, are you alright?" Melody let out a labored sigh and held out her bleeding wrists.

"They hurt a little but I'll be ok, you got him before he could… do anything. Thank you." She ended in a whisper. She wanted the silence back, she knew once they entered that cave the silence wouldn't be there for quite some time, and for now she really needed it. As they arrived at the cave Jakotsu approached them right away noticing her messy Kimono, which he fixed.

"Why does Melody look like she's seen a ghost?"

"We had a little demon trouble." He pushed her towards Suikotsu. "Fix her wrists." He then turned to the others. "Renkotsu, I left my kill in the woods about 300 yards west of the hot spring, go get it. Jak, go get some more fire wood, it's a boar." Both left quickly to complete their missions. Suikotsu went to work on her wrists. He cleaned them , then spread a soothing balm over them before wrapping them.

"Thank you." He nodded and returned to sharpening his claws, the very claws that killed her. She wondered if that weirded any of them out? They once killed her and now here she was. Did they wonder how she's alive again?

Bankotsu was trying to calm down. He was angry yes but that was not the problem. Up until now she was merely an object, his object. That all changed the moment he saw her standing in that hot spring naked covered in blood. Kami, did she look good. Why hadn't he noticed her like that before? That wasn't true, he saw her that way once before. When they first met her. When her golden hair first came tumbling out of that odd clothing. He knew right then he wanted her; he was slightly devastated when she died. He hadn't wanted her to die, just that little brat. He was far too curious about her, and when they stormed away with her dead on the ground he felt denied. Suikotsu had been grumbling about a something being stuck in his claws. It was Melody's necklace he had ripped it off the metal claws at once. It hung on the end of Banyru as a constant reminder of her and Inuyasha's wench had stolen it. It never that he'd see it again much less her. When he had met her the second time, it was pure possession. He wanted her as his, a pure object, he didn't even think of her like a person. Now he saw her the way he had before. Alluring, exciting, exotic, Kami how he wanted her now. "Bankotsu?" He snapped his head up; he hadn't even noticed she was in front of him. "Please, I'm scared…" She held out her arms in longing, hoping the mercenary could protect her. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her shivering form.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, it had been a week and he still hadn't found Melody. Though he hadn't lost the trail. Currently e was standing over a decaying demon's body. His eyes flashed red; the scent of her blood was mixed with the demons. How could she have fought off the demon, or better yet how could she have disemboweled it like this? Perhaps she wasn't alone? Whoever was with her traveled a lot. He had found unusual tracks mixed with Melody's scent whatever had her were heading south. When he finally caught up to them, they had better hope she' untouched. Because if someone touched her the way he had no one would be safe. He wouldn't have to be wasting all of his time like this if his worthless brother had been able to do a simple task. Was it so hard to watch a young woman? Then again Melody could be a handful. She of course had never been terrible to him. She knew better than that, she always submits to him. He growled, he craved her submission. How she sighed contently every time he nipped at her collar bone. None the less, he couldn't get distracted was those thoughts. He needed to stick to the task at hand, finding his pet. He growled once again. This time towards the Miko, it they had just kept an eye on her he wouldn't be here right now. He had run into the group of misfits a couple of days prior, they were following some lead on a jewel shard. The Miko frantically asked questions about Melody and if he'd found her yet. How ignorant could someone be? If he had found her he wouldn't have been there. But when he found her, he was never letting her out again. She had already been enough trouble.

Hope you loved it! Please remember to Review, I love to hear peoples thoughts and comments.


	17. Getting Closer

SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I've been working two jobs and a few other crazy things! Very sorry, I can't apologize enough!

Melody ran through the woods as fast as she possibly could, her legs burned in protest. But she couldn't stop if she did the demon would catch up to her. She just prayed she didn't trip. This was all Renkotsu's fault! Being the pervert he was, during a battle he was forced to watch her and he decided to try and take advantage of her. She ran into the woods to try and get away from him. She guessed some demons from the battle saw them. Renkotsu not standing chance and being the coward that he was ran. Sadly one of the demons was also a pervert and ran after her instead of Renkotsu. She had no idea how she was getting out of this one. Bankotsu was busy and Sesshomaru, well she didn't know if she'd ever see him again… She was going to be raped and murdered there was no getting around it this time. She darted up a tall tree. Silently wishing his sense of smell and hearing were nowhere near as good as Sesshomaru's. It was some sort of lizard demon so she hoped dearly. Melody became deathly quiet. The demon came to tree and started frantically looking around. He hissed angrily.

"Come out; come out where ever you are girly. No sense in hiding, we both know it's only matter of time before I find you… If you come out now I promise not to hurt you." Melody held her breath, there was no hope.

"What is a stray from the Southern army doing here?" Melody looked down; another demon was standing in front of the tree. He looked like a baboon.

"How dare you insult me like that! Now you die!" The lizard demon lunged at the new demon.

"I think not…" After that comment there was silence. Melody tried to peek down the tree so he wouldn't see her. "You can come down now." She gasped, had he known she was there the whole time? Should she climb down? She had this odd feeling not to trust him. Her head snapped to the left someone was coming.

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" It was Bankotsu! Melody almost fell out of the tree in excitement.

"I was on my way to discuss things with the southern lord when I found a girl up this tree…" Bankotsu jerked his head to see a very innocent looking Melody looking down at him.

"Melody!"

"Bankotsu!" She cried back ecstatic to see him.

"How did you get way up there?" The leader of the band of seven asked dumbfounded, after all it was a very tall tree. Melody observed the tree then shrugged her shoulders.

"I just climbed!"

"Well climb down!" he ordered. He quickly took notice of how closely Naraku watched her as she climbed down. "The southern lord waits Naraku." His eyes shifted over to Bankotsu.

"So he does…" With that he jumped off. Bankotsu whipped around and glared her hard.

"You tried to run away!" Melody's anger suddenly matched Bankotsu's.

"You'd run away too if someone was going to rape you!"

"If you'd stayed with Renkotsu, you wouldn't have had to run from the demon!"

"Renkotsu tried to rape me!" Melody huffed and whirled around not wanting to argue anymore.

"What do you mean…"

"I mean the bald little perv. Tried something as soon as you left so I ran, then we were surrounded by a group of southern soldiers and he ran! I ran the other way being chased by some lizard demon. Then that Naraku guy killed it and then you came." Melody finished with a big intake of air. Bankotsu stared at her wide eyed. Renkotsu tried to rape her? Who knew he had the guts to do something like that. Then again he eyed her all the time. Plus, his answers about her escapes were short and elusive. All Bankotsu really concluded was that Melody ran he chased her then was attacked and she got away. Which, he did tell the truth he just left out crucial parts. He probably hoped she would be killed, so his betrayal would be silenced in her death. But how would he deal with Renkotsu? This could not go unpunished.

"Come on."

"Isn't that the wrong way?" Bankotsu ignored her for a moment grabbing her wrist to gently drag her along. He needed to find Jakotsu. He had a plan to punish Renkotsu but needed a little help. He would teach Renkotsu who was in charge! He'd allowed him to get away with far too much. Now it was time to show him why he was the leader.

"There you are big brother!" Just as Bankotsu had ordered Jakotsu had been tracking Melody on the other side of the forest hoping to surround her. "And you found her!"

"Jakotsu take Melody to the caves towards the north and clean her up. The rest of the group and I will be joining you shortly." He said nothing more, just turned and left. Jakotsu waited until he was out of sight before saying a word.

"I'm surprised you're even alive. He'd kill anyone else."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about."

Bankotsu walked menacingly back to the empty battle field, where his brothers were waiting. He needed to calm down at least a little so he doesn't jump at Renkotsu's throat. He breathed a few more times and relaxed his shoulders. Now he was ready to face the betrayal. As he walked into the clearing alone he noticed Renkotsu's look of relief. "Was she dead big brother?" Suikotsu asked though he noticed Renkotsu lean closer to hear. He had to be careful about what he said. He didn't want to give anything away. Bankotsu wanted him to feel like he'd gotten away with it.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He grumbled.

"I am sorry for my failure big brother." Renkotsu answered carefully.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, now Jakotsu is setting up camp in a cave not for from here." Renkotsu visibly relaxed. Bankotsu inwardly smirked. That's right just relax like you got away with it. Then I'll cut off your balls you horny bastard! The walk to the cave was long and silent. Renkotsu was probably trying to come off somber, even though he was secretly thrilled she was 'dead'. The other two were most likely saying nothing as not to agitate their leader. Bankotsu had to admit the look on Renkotsu's face when they walked into the cave and there was Melody and Jakotsu waving wildly at them, was priceless… The fear drained his face of color, his eyes darted around, and sweat started beading down his forehead. "Oh Renkotsu, when I found Melody her story didn't quite match with yours…"

"No doubt trying to save herself from your wrath big brother…"

"Oh shut up! You don't have to know me for very long to know that I'm not scared of running away or getting caught!" Renkotsu glared at the girl. Her big mouth would not help his situation any.

"Bankotsu, she misread my actions…"

"Jakotsu?" He turned to Melody.

"What?"

"Can you misread someone pulling up your dress while being held down?" Jakotsu didn't have time to say anything. Renkotsu was sent flying across the cave by a well aimed right hook to the jaw. Melody's last comment sent Bankotsu over the edge.

"You dare touch what's mine!"

"No big broth-"

"Shut up! There's no use lying! While I was off fighting you decided to help yourself!" Bankotsu punched him again. "Give me a reason not to kill you." Renkotsu looked terrified.

"One wench is enough to destroy our brotherhood?" Renkotsu probably would have died if he'd not said those words. Bankotsu was all about loyalty and brotherhood.

"You will never touch her again or I will return you to your grave." He turned to the others. "To the rest of you, Melody is mine and she is off limits!" He then threw her over his one shoulder and Banyru over the other and moved deeper into the cave where Jakotsu set up his bed.

Sesshomaru did not like the trail he was following. It was leading straight to the battle grounds. Whatever had his pet was heading to war. But for which side? Once all of those demons got one whiff of her scent they would all try to capture her. Unless with some luck she ended up near his troops, they would know her anywhere. Though, it was only a slight chance that would be the case. He couldn't risk it. The great dog demon needed to kill something. Surely that would calm his stress level down, or perhaps beating his half breed little brother into the ground. That always improved his mood. He thought back to what Lord Yuki had said about they're bond. Was it truly the reason for his constant need for blood? Did she really hear that much of an effect on him? That thought was disturbing. Sesshomaru did not like having that kind of weakness. However, not having her at all left a bad taste in his mouth. But was the weakness worth it? It could be. She could give him a pure blood hear without him having to mate some worthless demoness. Perhaps a pup would calm her down. Having someone give her lessons wasn't an option. That didn't work, it had only made things worse. However, filling her belly with a pup would surely calm her down. Motherly instinct would kick in and take over. Perhaps he would have her near Rin more before he made his final decision. See how she acted towards her before he pupped her. Yes, that is what he would do.


	18. Discovered!

So I realize this is late, but I'm working on it. I wrote it like twice and didn't like it. So now I've got it, well you judge that. This part of the story is rather difficult to write because I want to get it just right without it sounding corny or dumb.

"Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha banged the last southern soldiers head against a cottage wall. The Inu-gang had discovered the band seven was traveling with the Demon Lord of the south's army. Why they weren't sure. They assumed it was under Naraku's orders. "Tell or you're going to lose a body part!"

"They're headed to Calia the southern strong hold. If they breach our walls the war is over! The band of seven is to make sure that doesn't happen." Inuyasha gave him a good hit to the head and the demon was out cold. The half demon turned to his pack.

"Well guys, looks like we're off to war!" The color from Kagome's face drained. War? No good could come from this.

"Are we there yet?" Jakotsu whined. He was very impatient; he couldn't wait to get to the battlefield. He needed to rip something a part.

"You'd stop asking that, the journey wouldn't take so long!" Renkotsu remarked agitated. However, a quick glare from Bankotsu put him back in his place. He didn't say much these days. This was just fine with Melody.

"We're almost there, soon you can rip anyone you want apart" Bankotsu answered.

"Too long, let's find a village!" Raged Suikotsu.

"Geesh!" Ginkotsu grunted in agreement. Wicked smiles filled the group.

"Can we big brother?" All eyes turned towards Bankotsu.

"Tell you what boys, next village we see, it's all yours…" Cheers erupted throughout the group. Melody shuddered with a chill. The pity she felt for which ever village they ran across. Sometimes she forgot that she was traveling with a bunch of murders. Jakotsu was always so chipper; he always had a smile on his face. Renkotsu was just a perverted little schemer. Bankotsu was a man who in her opinion didn't truly know what he wanted. He killed because that's what he was good at. And he felt that he needed to show it. If he protected instead of killed imagine the difference he made. Ginkotsu well he didn't say much. He was kind of just a robot, just grunted every now and then. And then there was Suikotsu…

A shiver went down her spine just thinking about him. There was something truly dark about that man. It's like all he thought about was ripping flesh off the living. He barely spoke unless they were talking about slaughter.

"Well boys, looks like your wait is over!" As they came a top the next hill a small village came into view. Melody's heart dropped into her stomach. She felt such pity for all those people in that village. They were just living there lives without a clue that it was all about to end viciously. Bankotsu helped her down from Ginkotsu and held her waist. "Alright boys enjoy!" He waved his hand at the village, a gesture confirming their death.

"You're not coming?" Jakotsu pouted.

"Not this time Jak." Jakotsu pouted again but said nothing and charged to the village below.

"Why didn't you go?" Melody asked, while turning her back from the scene that was about to unfold.

"Someone needs to watch you, and Jakotsu wanted this more than me." They remained in silence, listening to the screams of horror below. Bankotsu broke through the awful noise. "Where did you come from?" Melody froze on the spot.

"What do you mean?"

"We grabbed you from the well that Inuyasha's wench comes out of. You came from the same place as her" Melody knew he couldn't deny it. She nodded her head with slight defeat.

"Actually, she was only going to show me around for a few hours." Bankotsu's eyes shifted between the battle and Melody. Almost as if he was feeling a small amount of guilt.

"How did you live?" Melody looked up at the sky in slight wonder. How did Sesshomaru save her?

"The demon you fought saved me, but I don't know how he did it." Bankotsu's eyes darkened.

"Sesshomaru saved you! He hates humans!" Bankotsu was suddenly aggressive.

"Yes but I saved the little girl…"

"Alright after he saved you, why didn't you go home?" Melody paused. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want anyone to know that she was lord Sesshomaru's pet.

"You missed out big brother!" Melody breathed a sigh of relief, Saved by the minions.

"Glad you got that out of your systems. Now let's move Calia is about a six hour al from here." Bankotsu order and then lifted Melody back onto Ginkotsu.

Sesshomaru has had four messengers from lord Yuki. Every one of them telling him that the war was almost over. All they had to do was defeat the stronghold at Calia. He knew Yuki would want him there for the final battle. That way he would insure their victory. At least then one of his annoyances would be over. He was growing very agitated with this wild goose chase! Every time he was close to finding her, her kidnapper would change course. Disturbingly enough they seemed to be heading straight for Calia. Sesshomaru instincts were telling him Calia was going to be disastrous. He had run into his half-breed brother a few days back, they were also headed to Calia. It all seemed convenient. Why was everyone headed there? What truly awaited their arrival? Was this a trap?

"Band of seven, welcome!" Melody all but hid behind Bankotsu as the demon lord of the south greeted them. She really didn't want him recognizing her. The last thing she wanted was that creep touching her again. "Naraku said that you would bring the east to their knees.

"My men and I will slaughter the east."

"It's not the east you have to worry about, it the west. Lord Yuki convinced lord Sesshomaru to join his side instead of mine. Now they both must pay."

"Have no fear they will pay…" Melody shivered against Bankotsu, his deadly tone made her heart drop to her stomach. "Oh and I'll be needing a separate room from my men."

"I see you brought a woman to entertain you until the battle begins. Bankotsu shaved Melody even farther behind him.

"The woman is my property & and she will not be touched by anyone but me. Is that understood!" The southern lord nodded and signaled for a servant to show them to their rooms. A female demon came forth and bowed. From what melody could determine, she seemed to be a lizard demon of some sort. Her skin was tinted green as well as looked course and scale like, her hair was green also but a deep forest green, but it was her eyes that made Melody slightly uneasy. They were bright yellow with a slit for a pupil and they darted everywhere. She seemed very skittish leading Bankotsu around. Which was understandable, for a human he was very powerful. The woman stopped at a door.

"This room is for your men." Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu entered the room. The servant then shut the door behind them and continued on. It wasn't much further and she came to another room and opened the door. "Here is your room." Bankotsu entered and pulled Melody in with him. He slid the door closed in the woman's face, ending they're encounter abruptly. Melody took a moment to survey the room. It was a plain room, cream walls with a wood trim, very little comforts, it had a single mat with a bench. The room had a single window that over looked what was soon to be the battlefield.

"Well this place leaves much to be desired." Bankotsu leaned Banyru against the wall by the mat. "But I guess it is a fortress." Melody didn't comment, her mind was to full of other thoughts. Sesshomaru was here? Why didn't she sense him? Was it because of her bracelet? "You never answered me…" Bankotsu broke her train of thought with a matter of fact tone. Melody looked at him confused for a moment.

"The room is a little plain I guess." She took another look around the room.

"No, why didn't you go home once the dog brought you back to life? We've got time to waste and it's about time the mysteries about you were solved…" Melody's eye's got wide for a second and then she straightens her face.

"I got lost wondering around Kagome and the group found me, and Inuyasha wouldn't go back to the well." That was a believable story right? She thought so, she just hoped he would. Bankotsu stared her down hard.

"Your clothes were different." Darn guess he didn't believe it…

"You expected me to wear the same thing for months?" Melody made a grossed out face. Bankotsu approached her.

"No, but you shouldn't have been wearing such fine tailored clothes, exotic ones at that." Melody's heart was racing but she kept her face still. She gave a shrug.

"I wore what I was given." Bankotsu smirked and moved his eyes to her wrists where her bracelets dangled.

"Where'd you get all the jewelry?"

"I had the necklace when you found me, you stole it remember…" She hoped her tone would throw him off, but nothing seemed to be working, he was digging her grave, and she couldn't escape.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're a lot more clever than that. These bracelets, where did they come from?" Melody's heart nearly jumped in her throat as he grabbed the wrist with her magic bracelet attached.

"Look people think I'm cute and just give me stuff! What's with the 5th degree?" She tried to jerk her wrist away, but Bankotsu wasn't having that.

"You're cute Melody but not that cute. No normal man is going to give you either of those bracelet's… This one looks like some very wealthy lord gave it to you but no way would it be for free. And this one…" He held up her wrist with Keade's bracelet. "It looks like something a monk or a priestess would wear." Melody jerked her wrist hard. Sadly Bankotsu's grip on the bracelet didn't loosen and she went flying to the ground. She felt two things, one being a warm sensation spreading through her body, and two a feeling of horror at the sight of her bracelet in Bankotsu's hand.

"Bankotsu!" Melody screeched and ducked behind hi trying to rip the bracelet out of his hand. "The door! The door!" Frantic now, she tugged at it and pushed him at the door. The warrior himself was shocked beyond movement. It wasn't until there was a pounding on the door that snapped him out of it. Melody raced to the corner yanking the bracelet back on. Bankotsu opened the door to reveal The Lord of the South.

Well, that's that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hope it was action filled! Until next time!

XzCrimsonTearszX


End file.
